


龙涎香 / Ambergris

by Aurora_Zhuge



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge
Summary: 没落贵族Loki在伦敦港遇到水手Thor，恶意欺骗挑逗利用的故事……当然基妹搬起石头砸了自己的脚。Loki依旧性格别扭，Thor忠犬+有点痞属性，发飙了可能会强X，但最后竟然是个有些虐心的爱情故事……相关Fanvid：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3629603/（致敬剪辑作者青厌君）





	1. Chapter 1

龙涎香 / Ambergris

It was late, late in the evening,  
The lovers they were gone;  
The clocks had ceased their chiming,  
And the deep river ran on.  
——W.H Auden As I Walked Out One Evening

 

一．撩拨  
对一个人产生欲望需要多少时间？  
Thor Chase的答案是3分钟。  
他很少走北大西洋航线的，尤其讨厌来英国的这一条，要不是欠了老伙计Matthew的一个大人情，Thor绝不会替他做这趟航行的大副。  
Thor点了一杯浓色的Porter，再次计算了一下返航的时间，再过32天，他就可以回到马塞诸塞州了。  
他真是疯了一样的想念阳光普照的楠塔基特岛。  
伦敦的空气呼吸起来根本就像是有毒的，公司泊船的港口区更是时时刻刻混杂着烟雾和汗臭的味道，Thor喝了一大口啤酒，感觉自己再在这个城市待下去就要抓狂了。  
他转过身，看到一个男人推门走了进来。  
Loki Sharpe 推开了酒吧的门，立刻被里面的气味熏得眯起了眼睛。烟草、汗臭和酒精的味道交织在一起，典型的港口区水手酒吧的味道。  
身为一个贵族，他在坎伯兰郡是绝对不会出入这样的场所的，但是今天，他特别需要堕落一下，来匹配自己“没落贵族”的身份。  
Loki又想起工程师协会那群老顽固盯着他的挖土机模型的样子：“您确定这能用吗？恕我直言……您这位公子哥的设计很难令人相信啊。再者说，Loki爵士，夏普家的粘土这些年的信誉可大不如前了啊。”  
Loki愤愤的坐到了吧台前，扯了扯自己领口的真丝领结。爵士的头衔和家族的历史像个永不松解的绳套一样系在他的脖子上，让他透不过气来。  
他需要好好的喝一杯，最好是醉到不省人事，然后混在那些肮脏的水手里狂吐一场。  
他其实，比那些在大海中玩命的水手好不了多少啊。  
“一品脱Cider”Loki冲酒保扬了扬手指，然后看到酒保颇为不屑的挑了挑眉毛，果然点Cider这样的酒还是太娘娘腔了。Loki看了一眼自己身边的金发水手，他肌肉结实的手臂旁边摆着一大杯黑色的啤酒。  
“和这位先生一样吧”。Loki指了指旁边。  
Thor皱了皱鼻子，不着痕迹的往旁边的黑发男子那边凑了凑。  
这男人一进来Thor就看到他了……说真的，在这样一个乌烟瘴气的地方，你很难不去注意这样一个闪闪发亮的人。  
他穿着裁剪合体的燕尾服，带着真丝领结，黑色的卷发整齐的拢在脑后……怎么看，都是个上流社会的公子哥，他怎么会来这样的地方呢？  
酒吧里的气味显然让那男人不爽了，他板着脸，径直走到自己身边坐下，冲酒保要了一品脱的Cider。  
Thor忍着笑，有些好奇的转过头去，他实在是想看看这个会点Cider的小公子到底是个怎样的娘娘腔，然后他愣住了。  
老天，这男人可真漂亮！清亮的眼眸就像他看到过的最名贵的祖母绿宝石，英挺的鼻子像陡峭的山峰，有些危险的耸立在消瘦的脸庞上，他的嘴唇是菲薄的，带着些微的苍白紧绷着，像一小块烹饪合适的里脊肉……Thor被自己不合适的比喻逗笑了，他只是觉得这男人的五官都美的恰到好处。  
下一秒，Thor在男人身上嗅到了龙涎香的味道，他忍不住咽了下口水，不着痕迹的往男人那边凑了凑，关于抹香鲸的一切都可以让他兴奋起来。  
Thor是个捕鲸能手，上一次去南大西洋，他为公司带回了1500桶鲸油，经理先生当时就许下承诺，等埃塞克斯号检修完毕再次下海的时候，他可以晋升为船长。  
Thor Chase，一个孤儿，终于靠着自己的努力在危险重重的捕鲸界站稳了脚跟。  
腥臭的鲸油和劲道的鲸肉是他熟悉的，唯有抹香鲸肠道里稀有的龙涎香，是他消受不起的东西。  
那黑色的小小块状物，经过设计师和商人的手，化为名贵的定香剂，出现在各种高级香水中。Thor不知道别人怎么想，他一直都觉得龙涎香闻起来是大海的味道，让他感觉就像回到了母体，浑身舒爽。  
养父Chase先生说自己的生父是个澳洲人，或许对阳光和海水的向往都根植在自己的骨子里。  
Loki连喝了五杯啤酒，带点焦糖味儿的苦涩划过喉咙——那感觉就像是母亲做的焦糖布丁，他通常要在一顿毒打后才能有机会得到那焦糖的甜蜜。他转过身，冲旁边的水手竖了下大拇指：“很棒的选择。”  
那水手冲他笑了下，蓝湛湛的眼睛在蜜色皮肤上闪着光，短短的金色络腮胡包裹着上扬的唇角……Loki觉得自己好像在那个笑里闻到了阳光的味道。  
阳光啊，雾霾蔽日的伦敦可望而不可及的东西。  
“您看起来可不像是属于这里的人”，那金发水手开口，沉甸甸的嗓音带点性感的粗哑，典型的美国东部口音。  
“相信我，我比您更加本地，美国先生。”Loki冲他眨眨眼，故意把最后两个词发成伦敦腔。  
“我是说，您的装扮明显是个上等人啊……从这一点来讲，我比您更贴近伦敦水手。”金发水手亦冲Loki眨眨眼，他的智力和礼仪明显比Loki预想的要好。  
Loki眯起了眼睛……一个健康帅气的美国水手，而且还有着可以容忍的体味和教养，随时可能扬帆远航，消失在大洋彼岸，这真是个绝妙的时机。  
他伸出苍白细长的食指，轻轻抚摸过水手粗糙的手背，他看到那男人的瞳孔激烈的收缩了一下，Loki探过身子凑到他耳边：“不要被你所看到的表象迷惑，其实，我只是个伪装成上等人的隐秘……”  
“男——妓——”Loki拖长了最后一个词的尾音，嘴唇若有若无的蹭过了水手的耳垂。  
他感觉自己的胯下为了这个色情的用语肿胀了起来——这就像是一个长久、肮脏而隐秘的性幻想得到了满足。  
Loki转过头去，仰起脖子喝干了杯中酒，他喝的太急，一小股液体沿着嘴角流了下来，沿着他雪白修长的脖颈滑了下去……他摇摇晃晃的站起身，把酒钱和小费留在吧台上，走了出去。  
港口区的街道拥挤而肮脏，时近午夜，醉了酒的水手和码头装卸工三五成群，唱着粗俗的歌曲游荡在夜幕里。  
Loki下意识的裹紧了燕尾服……他忽然有点后悔自己仓促的决定，如果要是在这里的阴暗角落被抢劫刺伤，怕是在他流血而死之前都不会有人发现吧。  
然后他又牵动缺乏血色的嘴角笑了下，那也没什么，反正不会比现在更糟。  
他转过街角，整个人被身后跟上来的身影牢牢的推挤在了墙上。  
粗砾的墙面摩擦过他的脊背，Loki闷哼了一声。  
金发水手捂住他的嘴唇，小心翼翼的等着主街上两个昏昏欲睡的巡警走了过去。  
Loki听到水手喘息着凑到自己耳边，咬牙切齿的说道：“你吃定了我会跟上来的是吗？”  
他抬起手指，轻轻的蹭了下水手丰润的嘴唇，然后把手指点在了自己唇上，轻声答：“你说呢，甜心。”  
Thor感觉浑身上下的血液都躁动了起来。  
说起来，水手的性生活基本就是纵欲和禁欲的结合体，在海港上，跟妓女和勾引到手的姑娘纵欲，在海船上，面对着一船汗流浃背的同性禁欲。  
跟大部分水手比起来，Thor的性生活几乎可以说是有洁癖的，他对性伴侣的样貌和气味有着近乎苛刻的要求，在伦敦呆的这一周时间里，他还没有把任何一个姑娘领上他的床，但他现在却被这个男人撩拨的骚动不安。  
真是见鬼了，他从来没有为男人情动过。  
Thor凑上去，一口含住黑发男子的嘴唇。  
管他呢，他心想，这是个英国男妓，而自己再过一天就要回到大洋彼岸的另一边去了。如果凡事都要尝试一下的话，现在正是个品尝男人味道的好机会。  
那个人的嘴唇上还残留着Porter酒的味道，苦涩的，带着一点点巧克力般的甜味。他的嘴唇很软，柔嫩的像个姑娘，Thor用舌尖轻轻舔过黑发男子的嘴唇，发现他的牙关紧咬着，嘴唇有些颤抖。  
身为一个男妓，他也太不专业了，Thor想。  
难道每次都要等着顾客来挑逗他吗？Thor有些愤愤的把他的唇瓣咬在嘴里，听到对方发出了一声细不可闻的呻吟——哦，他值得的，Thor相信所有顾客都会心甘情愿的挑逗他的。  
Thor用舌头舔过他的牙齿，脑海中浮现出它们洁白晶莹整齐排列的样子，这个男人连牙齿都有种该死的禁欲美感。  
“让我进去。”Thor低声咕哝着。  
“……嗯？”黑发男子喘息着，声音有些破碎。  
“张开嘴！”Thor用一只手扣住他的脖颈，另一只手捏住了他的下巴，他微微用了点力，再次舔过他的唇：“让我的舌头进去！”  
Loki感觉下颌有些酸胀，金发水手的另一只手钳制在他的颈后，让他躲闪不得。水手火热的舌头在他唇上舔着，“张开嘴！”水手几乎是气急败坏的命令着。  
Loki屈服了，他轻轻启开了牙齿，滚烫的舌头立即挤进了他的口腔里。  
水手的舌头纠缠住他的，裹挟着它到了对方的的口腔里，水手吮吸着他的舌头，仿佛那是什么美味一般。Loki感觉自己的脸颊像是灼烧一般的滚烫，他下意识的想咽下口水，却听到了对方喉咙里发出了吞咽的声音，他们的体液混在一起，进入那个如天神一般优美的身体里。  
那个画面在他胸口激起一团小小的火花，Loki伸手搂住了水手的脊背，天！他可真结实。  
想象着这样一幅躯体跟自己滚在一起的样子，Loki几乎一瞬间就硬了起来。  
水手的舌尖缠绕着他的舌头，一圈一圈的舔弄着，Loki听到了汁液交缠的水声，他无意识的用双手摩挲着水手的脊背，感觉对方已经热的像是燃烧了起来。  
Thor放开了黑发男子的嘴唇，开始轻轻吻他的嘴角，然后一路右行，舔过他的脸颊，男子在他手心里微微抖着，Thor侧过头，一口把他的耳垂含住。  
现在黑发男子明显的颤抖了，一声难以压抑的呻吟从他湿润的唇舌间涌出。Thor笑了下，看来自己已经发现了这美男子的第一个敏感区域，他舔弄着他的耳垂，放在他颌下的手沿着他的颈子抚摸了下去——这家伙的皮肤真光滑呀，比他摸过的姑娘们都要光滑。  
黑发男子的衬衣紧扣着，和真丝领结一起阻挡了Thor的手，男子轻轻扭动着脖子，一面躲闪着Thor的舔舐，一面迎合着Thor的抚摸。  
Thor并没有迎合他去解开衬衣的纽扣，相反，他抽回手，直截了当的把它放在了男子的大腿中间，就在那，他感觉到黑发男子的勃起硬硬的贴合着他的手心。  
“你渴望我要了你，是不是?”Thor坏心眼儿往他耳内吹了口气，压低了声音说道。


	2. Chapter 2

二、洁癖

恨上一个人需要多少时间？  
Thor Chase的答案是1个小时。

“你渴望我要了你，是不是?”  
Loki被水手直白的话语羞得无地自容，他明明白白的感觉到自己的阴茎在对方手里又胀大了一圈，这一切都比性幻想中更加刺激和失控。  
水手揉捏着他两腿间的隆起，继续不轻不重的啃咬他的耳垂：“你等不及了，对吧？”  
Loki答不出话来，他被这金发男人炙热的体温和滚烫的唇舌烤的焦躁不安，感觉自己随时都会化掉。

Thor感受到黑发男子渐渐脱了力，整个人半倚在自己身上，“这男妓也太敏感了点，”他简直觉得有些不可思议。  
Thor加大力度揉搓着男子的隆起，他感觉自己的欲望也越发挺立起来了，胀满了高腰裤里残留的缝隙。  
Thor的吻一路向下，他嗜咬着男子雪白的颈子，手慢慢探上去，哆哆嗦嗦的去解男子的裤子。

他的手一把被男子抓住了，对方的手心都是汗，湿漉漉冰冷冷的贴在Thor手腕上，像柔软滑腻的爬行动物。  
Thor继续轻一下重一下的啄着他的颈子，空出的一只手继续抚摸他的欲望之源，“你不想要吗？”Thor再次舔过男子的耳垂，压低了声音挑逗他。  
“不……不能在……这里”，男子有气无力的反抗着。  
“我以为这会让你觉得更刺激呢？”Thor回到正面面对他的位置，直视着男人的眼睛。  
“我……我有洁癖”，对方的绿眼睛湿漉漉的，像是要哭出来的样子。

下一秒，Thor哈哈大笑了起来，他知道这么做有点不合时宜，但这真是他今年听过最好笑、最荒唐的一句话了。

Loki慌忙捂住了水手的嘴，依旧能感受到对方在他掌下无声的笑着，他饱满的胸膛因为笑声发出了共振，一下下震得他的手臂有些酥麻。  
Loki收回手，一把把他推开：“你要是不能接受，今天就到此为止。”

Thor瞪大了眼睛，他打量着男子和自己的胯间，两处都那么瞩目的鼓胀着，有任何一丝可能到此为止吗？  
他打量了一下黑发男子的身形，非常确定自己可以用一只手制服他，然后就地干翻他五次。

不过，对方是个漂亮的美男子，不是怒涛里的抹香鲸，使用暴力什么的，真是太煞风景了。  
而且，那也是对自己男子魅力的侮辱，Thor非常自信可以让这个男人对他缴械投降。

他深吸了口气，理了理自己有些凌乱的衣衫，伸出一只手，冲男子弯下了腰：“我住在不远处的Rose and Crown旅店，虽然跟奢华完全不沾边，但还算干净整洁，能入得了您的法眼吗？”

Loki埋头整理着自己的衣衫，挑逗一个男人，和他接吻……自己今晚已经有够出格的了，要继续吗？  
他抬起头，看到金发水手半弓着腰，对他做出邀请的手势，那人的表情干净诚恳，色欲退得无影无踪。  
Loki冲他点点头，为什么不呢？莫非人生中还有无数次机会可以容的自己这样张狂么？又不是每次转过一个街角，就有一个这样的金发尤物等在你面前。

金发的大个子迈开长腿，他扯了扯自己的裤子，遮盖了一下两腿间过于明显的隆起，开口道：“嘿，你叫什么名字？”  
“Tom”，Loki张口编出个名字，他是Tom，大不列颠成千上万个Tom之一。  
“你呢？”Loki随口也追问了一句，他期待对方会给出个什么Chris之类的美国遍地都是的名字。  
“Thor，我的名字是Thor Chase，”大个子咧嘴笑着，冲Loki伸出手来：“很高兴认识你，Tom。”  
Loki瞪大了眼睛，几乎不敢直视那只刚刚还在抚摸自己性器的手，这个人怎么能做到随时随地都无比坦荡自若的？他咽了下口水，握住了那只布满厚茧的大掌。  
Thor，这名字真够特别的，这大个子是怎么想到这样的假名字的，真是太有趣了。

Thor关起房门，轻轻的把门闩上了。  
他冲Loki笑了一下：“Tom，你随便坐。”  
Loki小心的坐到他的床边，轻轻的搓着手，低着头看着自己的鞋尖。

Thor把自己的外套脱下丢到一边，简直都要为Loki低头的小动作再次窃笑起来。  
刚刚在楼下，这个家伙装的多么一本正经、镇定自若啊，旅店的老板简直都要为这个小旅店能接待这样一位高贵的绅士而奔走欢呼了。  
进了屋门以后，他倒是马上就安静了下来，Thor甚至瞟见他因为自己门闩的动作脸红了一下。  
这家伙真是全天下最纯情最奇怪的男妓了。

Thor转身解开自己的腰带，两步跨到Loki的跟前，他低头看着他：“那么，Tom，你希望我温柔一点还是狂野一点？”  
Loki抬起头，Thor硕大的胯间隆起就在他的脸前，他脸颊泛起了明显的红晕，咬了咬下唇，侧过头小声说：“或许……温……。”  
他的尾音消失在Thor倾身送过来的吻里。  
Thor把他压倒在床上，抬手剥下他的燕尾服丢到一边：“那就是说，狂野一点。”  
Loki无奈的看着自己的燕尾服蹦脱了一个扣子，他迎合着Thor的吻，自己挣扎着解开了领结和马甲丢到一边，他可不想这个像熊一样的家伙等下扯坏自己为数不多的丝质物品。

这个吻开始的气势汹汹，Thor非常直接的把舌头抵进了Loki的口腔深处，他的舌尖扫过Loki嘴巴的每一寸，勾取到他的舌头来回的搅动着，Loki仰着脸回应着他，感觉自己来不及吞咽的唾液和Thor的口水混在一起，正沿着自己的嘴角缓缓流下。  
Thor舔了下他的嘴角，嘴唇紧贴着Loki的嘴唇，在接吻的间隙咕哝道：“像你这样一接吻就忘了呼吸和吞咽的家伙，我真好奇你是怎么招徕生意的。”  
Loki被他吻得整个人都缺氧了，哪还有精力回应他，他陷在棉布的床单里，身子随着重力慢慢的向床边滑着。  
Thor两手扣住Loki的腰把他往上挪了一点，然后敏感的察觉到对方在自己的手摸上他后腰的时候别扭的扭动了一下。  
又一个敏感区，Thor坏笑起来。

他亲吻着Loki的嘴唇，双手探下去把他的衬衣从裤腰里拽了出来，这下他火热的大手可以摸到他的肉体了。  
Loki的身体摸起来出乎预料的紧实，虽然不像自己那样肌肉暴突，但也并不是病态的孱弱，Thor用掌心感受着Loki不太明显的肌肉纹理，感觉等下脱光了以后这将是一具非常漂亮的肉体。

Loki的手也伸到了两人之间，他撩起了Thor的衬衣，指尖触到一片纹理清晰的腹肌。Loki深深的吸了口气，“脱掉它，”他在Thor的吻里迷乱的要求着。  
Thor用双手支起身子，Loki被笼罩在他身体的阴影里。  
“你来动手，”他命令Loki。

Loki咬着唇，用修长的手指一粒粒解开了Thor的纽扣。  
Thor看的目瞪口呆，第一次觉得脱衣服真是件极具美感的事情。

他蜜色的胸膛暴露出来，一道长长的疤痕在下腹蜿蜒着。  
Loki用手抚摸着Thor的疤痕，觉得那毫不影响这具身体的美感。  
“1815年，澳洲附近，一把捕鲸叉的杰作。”Thor抓起Loki的手，放到唇边吻了一下。  
“到你了，”他抬起一只手，解开了Loki的第一颗纽扣。

Loki雪白的身体逐渐在他眼前暴露了出来，Thor倒吸了口冷气，那具躯体上有比他想象中更多更丰富的伤痕。  
他低下头吻上Loki锁骨处的一小块疤痕，又用手抚摸着他下腹部的另一块。  
“怎么回事？”Thor觉得心疼极了，不知道为什么，他对破坏这幅美好的躯体的人充满了憎恨。  
“不接客会被打。”Loki垂下眼，随口编了一个理由。  
“哦，Tom，”Thor显然信以为真了，他俯下身，充满柔情的亲吻着Loki身上每一块伤痕。

Thor充满悲悯的语调激怒了Loki，他一把揪住他的头发把他拽起来：“别这么磨磨唧唧的。”  
Thor歪头从他手心里挣出来，一口咬住他一侧的乳首：“像这样？嗯？！”  
Loki使劲用手捏了下Thor的腰肌：“对，像这样。”

Loki胸前粉红色的两点很快就在Thor的舔舐下挺立起来，Thor在它们变得红肿后开始用粗糙的掌面摩擦它们，待Loki呻吟着要哭出来的时候又一口含住，用舌头细细舔弄。  
胸前又痛又痒，想要躲避和想要索取的欲求在Loki脑海中交织着，简直是火中取栗一般的煎熬。  
他呻吟着，试图扭动着挣脱Thor的双手，却被他牢牢的压在身下无法动弹。  
“够……够了！”他压低声音祈求着。  
“还差一点。”Thor往上耸了下身子，用自己的胯部挤压着Loki的胯部，他们的欲望隔着裤子热辣辣的贴在一起。  
Thor再次含住Loki的嘴唇，轻轻的动起了腰，Loki一连串细碎的喘息呻吟都被他吞进了嘴里。

Loki急促的喘着气，感觉自己双腿之间随着Thor的摩擦变得又满又胀、湿润不堪。  
他的舌头被Thor含在嘴里，湿漉漉的舔舐纠缠着，发出清晰可闻的吞吐声。  
Thor的一只手撑在他身边，另一只手牢牢的固定在他胸前，轮流揉搓着他两侧的乳首。  
Loki感觉自己要被欲望烧死了。  
他想利用这个男人逃离他的魔鬼，这个男人却比魔鬼更懂得折磨他的身体。

Thor终于在Loki近乎哭泣的呻吟声中放开了他，他从Loki覆着一层薄汗的身体上退开，重新站回了地上。  
是时候了，他的欲望已经脹到疼痛了。

Thor解开自己的裤子，内裤勾勒着性器的形状模糊的呈现在Loki眼前，Thor冲他勾勾手指头：“Tom，我并不富裕，但是如果你能让我开心，我会把我手头所有的钱都给你。”  
Loki仰面看着屋顶喘息了几分钟，他终于积攒起力气支起身子，手脚并用的爬到了Thor身前。  
他闭上眼睛把脸贴到Thor的胯前，隔着粗糙的布料感受着那巨物的高热……他几乎都能感觉到它贴着自己的脸在搏动着。

Loki半跪在床上，拉下Thor的脖子给了他一个柔情的吻，然后他抬起手，轻轻的，缓缓地，把Thor的裤子系上了。  
在Thor圆睁的蓝眼睛的瞩目下，Loki优雅的抬手解开了自己的裤子，他仰面倒在床上，动了动双肩躺成一个舒适的姿势，然后眯起眼睛，慵懒的开口：“甜心，你知道没有付出，就没有回报这个道理吧？”

Thor的眼珠子都要掉到地上了，他以前没有睡过英国男人……不对！他以前没有睡过任何国家的男人，可是按照妓女/妓男这个行业的常识性规则来说，这个叫Tom的家伙真的不会显得太矫情了一点么？分分钟都有客户想强干他或者掐死他吧？

Thor觉得自己的底限一再被这个家伙试探了，他的脑海里有一个小Thor跳了出来，疯狂的挥舞着一个锤子在他脑海里释放闪电和暴雨，小家伙尖着嗓子叫嚣着：“扒光他，扒光他，彻底干翻这个磨人的小妖精！”  
另一个大Thor把那锤子抢下来，板着脸跟他说：“嘿，伙计，到目前为止，今晚的一切都进展的非常顺利，说有点浪漫也不为过啊？你真的要使用暴力把前面的一切毁掉吗？”  
那个小而暴躁的Thor丢了锤子，正徒劳的跳上跳下，嘴上依旧嘶吼着“扒光他，干翻他，扒光他，干翻他……”

Thor咽了下口水，扒光他，这真的是个很不错的主意。  
大Thor拿锤子把小Thor一下敲晕了，转过头对Thor说：“想清楚……这有可能是你这一辈子唯一一次跟男人的性爱，你希望留下一个自己是强暴者的记忆吗？”  
“再者说”，大Thor把锤子收了起来：“万一他叫起来引了人过来，你在远洋公司的名声就算毁了。”  
大Thor冲Thor眨了眨眼：“用手做，亲爱的……那不丢人”，然后消失不见。

Thor俯下身，整个人罩在Loki身上，他愤愤的咬了下Loki红肿的乳头：“你最好值得我这么做。”  
Loki抬手摸了下Thor的脸：“甜心，我等下能做的，绝对超乎你最狂野的想象。”  
Thor的瞳孔再次剧烈的收缩了，他咬住Loki胸前的另一侧隆起，把右手伸进了他的裤子。  
“我只能用手帮你”，他抬起脸望着Loki——其实他还不太确定，如何用手以外的部位去撩动一位男性。  
“可以”，Loki闭上了眼睛，把手枕在脑袋下像个国王一样。  
Thor被他好整以暇的表情气到了，狠狠的扯下他的裤子，用手紧握住了他的根部。  
Loki疼得弓起了身子，他瞪了Thor一眼：“轻一点！”  
“客气点！”Thor用左手压着他的胸膛，狠狠的瞪回去。  
“Please~~”Loki垂下眉毛，捏着嗓子开口。他抬起身子，轻轻吻了下Thor的前臂。  
Thor压着他倒下去，用嘴唇覆上了他的唇，右手活动起来。

这是他第一次抚摸自己以外的性器，但是触到它的第一秒，Thor就知道应该怎样对待它了，他是一个男人，取悦它是他的本能。  
他粗糙的手掌紧紧包裹着Loki性器上柔嫩的皮肤，Thor盯着Loki的脸，手不徐不缓的动着……他确信那会有一点点刺痛，但是更多的是快感。  
Loki的眼睛中浮现出氤氲的水汽，他红着脸，在他身下发出了小动物一般的模糊呻吟。

Thor空出一根手指摩擦着Loki性器的顶端，他的余光扫视了一下握在自己手中的柱状物体，发现它有着相当令人满意的尺寸，而且出奇的光滑洁净……嗯，这个男妓竟然割了包皮。  
这个新发现让Thor莫名其妙的兴奋了起来，他加快了手上的运动，并且故意用手指的尖端去搔刮Loki的龟头，他用另一只手支撑着身子侧起来，专心的观察着Loki的反应。

没有了Thor口唇的封锁，Loki几乎无法控制住呻吟从自己的口中溢出来，夜太安静了，任何一点声响都似乎被放大了几十倍。  
他把自己的手背咬在嘴里，喉咙里依旧忍不住发出呜呜咽咽的声音。  
Thor的摩擦太舒服了，八分的快感和两分的疼痛，就是他自己触摸自己的时候也从来没有得到过这样的体验。  
Loki无意识的耸动起腰肢，轻轻的向上顶弄着自己的髋部，Thor被他可爱的反应搞的几乎要停下来撸动自己，咬了咬牙还是加快了手上的动作。  
更多的腺液从Loki的铃口渗出来，在Thor的摩擦中发出细微的水声。  
湿漉漉的画面和声音极大的刺激了Thor的感官，他侧过头，一口把Loki的乳尖使劲含住了。  
Loki发出了一声沉闷的呜咽……整个人几乎要被这巨大的快感击晕过去，他疯狂的摇着头，感觉意识已经不再属于自己。

Thor感觉到Loki的性器在手中的跳动，他不想让他的高潮来的那么容易，他仰起头，咬住了Loki的耳垂，用一根手指按住了他已经湿润的要喷发出来的铃口。  
“叫我的名字！”他贴在Loki的耳边说。  
Loki圆睁着眼睛，眸子里有一层明显的水雾，他红着脸扭动着，双手惶恐的搂着Thor，嘴里无意识的呻吟着：“求你，求你，让我……让我……到。”  
Thor伸出舌头舔舐他的嘴唇，咬着牙放慢了撸动的动作：“叫我！的！名！字！”

Loki的眼前一片空白，他扬起了脖子，舌尖抵上了自己绯红的嘴唇：“Thor，Thor……”他叹息一般的叫了两声，声音沙哑的像是也被Thor粗糙的掌心打磨过。  
Thor心满意足的加快了手上的动作，不过两三下，Loki就射在了他的手里。  
Loki整个人都在剧烈的颤抖着，无力的陷进了床里，他闭紧了眼睛，泪水缓缓流了出来。

Thor从来不知道有人的高潮是可以这样动人心魄的，大多数人的高潮肉欲而癫狂，而Loki此时有如烧制的恰到火候的越窑秘色瓷——那名贵的东方瓷器他只在运输时见过一次，就再也忘不了它雨过天晴般色调的神秘魅力。  
就像他知道，他再也不会忘记这个男人在他手中高潮时绽放的脆弱的美丽。  
Thor凑上去亲吻Loki的眼睛，用舌头把他的泪水一一舔去，他用没有粘着精液的左手抚摸着Loki带着红晕的身体——他并没有忘记这个别扭的家伙有洁癖。

Loki在很久之后缓过神来，他从Thor温柔的亲吻中挣脱出来，一把将他推到：“到你了。”  
Thor用擦净的右手抚摸着他：“你的体力可以吗？”  
Loki瞪他一眼：“要你管！”  
Thor仰面躺在床上，双手摊开：“那好吧，用手用嘴用哪里都随你……”

Loki坐起身系好了自己的裤子，他跳下床拿起Thor的衬衣：“教你玩点新鲜的。”  
稀薄的布料在他手中撕裂，Loki爬回Thor身上，他捉住Thor的一只手，把它按在床头的柱子上：“我们来玩个捆绑游戏吧？”  
Thor瞪大了眼睛，这家伙的花招也太多了吧。  
Loki弯下腰亲了下他的嘴唇：“甜心，相信我，这绝对会超出你最狂野的想象。”  
Thor挑了挑眉，扬起脖子吻了吻他：“你根本就不知道我的想象有多狂野。”

Loki把Thor的双手绑在床头，又拿出一条布条来蒙Thor的眼睛。  
Thor躲了一下：“这是干什么？”  
Loki拍了拍他的脸：“乖啦，我害羞。”  
Thor翻了个大大的白眼，感觉自己就要被这个家伙层出不穷的幺蛾子折磨死了。  
Loki轻轻把白布系在他的眼睛上，又俯下身子，轻轻的吻了一下他的嘴。

Thor感觉Loki从他身上退开了，床边响起了悉悉索索的声音。  
他的心跳的砰砰作响，这种对周围的事物失去掌控的感觉确实非常刺激。  
然后他听到门轻轻响了一声，紧接着是Loki带着笑意的声音：“甜心，你知道在英国鸡奸罪是要被绞死的吧？我可怕死的很呢。”  
Thor听到门关闭的声音，世界安静了。

Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！  
这确实远远超出他的想象啊。  
Thor终于挣脱了床头的绳结，他一把扯下眼前的布条……屋子里空无一人，Loki只是穿走了自己来时的那身行头。  
Thor跳下床推开窗户，街上早就空无一人。  
他恨恨的砸了下窗台，低下头，看到自己的欲望还在可怜的呆立着。  
Thor握住自己的阴茎，几乎想像折断Loki脖子一样折断它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.可以想象的到锤哥一脸WTF的表情，基神干！得！漂！亮！请允许我仰天长笑十分钟。  
> 2.为了肉而肉就是耍流氓，所以我要假装自己是个有文化的流氓，还要写点情节什么的……  
> 3.是不是每个人都知道be gentle with me这个梗来自哪里，大手拉小手，我们一起掰手腕喝啤酒什么的。  
> 4.Rose and Crown，伊丽莎白去达西先生家拜访的时候住的旅店就叫这个名字，aaaaa，容许我少女心发作一会儿。  
> 5.我还想很阴暗的八卦一下包皮环切术的历史（什么恶趣味……泥够了！）19世纪晚期的时候包皮环切术在英国成为了比较普遍的手术，它的医学意义逐渐超越了其宗教意义。1820年嘛，大家假装Loki同学比较热爱科学，是医学实践小先锋吧，哈哈哈。割包皮有利于预防阴茎癌，真心的！割割更健康 。


	3. Chapter 3

三、癫狂

为一个人发狂需要多少时间？  
Thor Chase的答案是7天。

 

Loki Sharpe想着刚刚那次疯狂的艳遇，拖着脚步回到了自己的旅店。  
那个化名叫Thor的美国水手真是个不错的床伴，可惜他是不可能跟他做出更越轨的事的。  
走过前台的时候老板娘叫住了他，给他递来了一封从坎伯兰郡转来的信。Loki扫了那信封一眼，立刻飞奔跑上楼去，那封口的火漆上印着波士顿建筑师公会。  
他们回信了，他们竟然给他回信了！！  
Loki已经为了他的粘土挖掘机奔走筹款许久，他去了爱丁堡、米兰、巴黎，又来了伦敦，没有一次是成功的，大洋彼岸那个欣欣向荣的国家是他的救赎吗？Loki不知道，但他必须试一试。  
Loki撕开了信封。  
“……您的要求我们已初步知晓……希望进一步了解您的设计模型……敬请下月到达波士顿建筑师公会，在全体合伙人面前进行展示……”  
Loki激动的在屋里踱着步，展示机会，这可并不常有，他一定要好好把握住啊。算着日期，他必须尽快启程，Loki抓起桌上放着的报纸，快速翻到航运信息那一页，后天，正好有一艘客货两用船开往波士顿。  
Loki决定明天一早就去定张船票，他掂了掂自己的钱袋……头等舱是绝对负担不起了，真的要去住三等舱吗？夏普家的所有祖先都会从猩红山峰底下钻出来诅咒他的吧。  
Loki在二等舱的价格上圈了一个圈。  
他把报纸丢到一边，那上面印的大大的波士顿这个词让他恍惚了一下，波士顿不是在美国东海岸吗？那水手说的就是美国东部口音啊。  
Loki又晃了晃脑袋，怎么就至于那么巧呢，伦敦港每天游荡着千百名美国水手，恰恰好他就会撞上那一个？开什么玩笑。

 

Thor Chase站在甲板上，有条不紊的安排着海员们的事物，却一直臭着脸。  
他承认自己的脾气不是太好，但也真的算不上差，事实上，在水手当中，他算是难得的和气了。  
但是前天被那个叫Tom的家伙摆了一道之后，他真的一直处在怒不可遏的状态中。  
Thor真的觉得自己对他不差啊，如果Tom害怕或是不愿意，他可以不做的，Thor宁愿就那么抱着他躺一夜。  
可是那家伙竟然把自己绑在床上溜掉了，摆明了就是利用自己发泄了下欲望嘛。  
Thor现在怀疑他根本就不是什么男妓，有那么技巧生疏的男妓吗？那家伙就是个拿别人的生活当游戏来玩的浪荡公子哥吧！  
咚咚咚的脚步声打断了他的思路，有个船员跑过来叫他：“Chase先生，货物都装好了，乘客们也在陆续登船，船长先生想请您到前面甲板上去。”  
Thor应了声，跟在船员的后面迈开步子，终于要离开英国了，他再也不想回到这个阴霾的地方来了，还有这里乖张诡谲的英国人，他恨死他们了。

 

船长捧着花名册站在船头，冲陆陆续续上船的乘客微笑着点头。  
Thor走到他身边站定：“船长，您找我。”  
船长拍了拍Thor的肩膀：“Thor！你躲在后面干嘛，大副应该跟在我身边，跟乘客们见下面啊。”  
Thor勉强笑了下，把脸转向了另一边。  
“您好，先生！”船长主动迎上去打招呼了。  
Thor不用回头就知道那是某个头等舱的客人，达官显贵什么的。  
船长跟来人核对着船票信息：“Loki Sharpe爵士，二等舱D室，欢迎您先生。”

 

Thor闻到了一股熟悉的大海一样的味道，他心想自己是不是魔症了，从此以后站到海边就要想到龙涎香，想到龙涎香就要想起那个人。  
然后他听到那位Loki爵士跟船长致谢，操着一口异常好听的英国口音：“谢谢您，船长先生。”  
Thor转过脸来，修长身材，白净脸皮，不是那个坑了他的碧眼小妖精又是谁呢？！  
Loki也愣住了，对面那个穿着大副制服的金发男子，不是前天晚上被他捆在床上的床伴又是谁呢？！  
冤家路窄啊。

 

船长看着两人奇怪的神色，一把拉过Thor问：“怎么，你跟Loki爵士认识？”  
Thor摇摇头：“并不，爵士的名字那么特殊，要是我以前听过的话，一定会印象非常深刻的，毕竟，这可不像Tom那样的在大不列颠随处可见的名字，您说对吧，Loki爵士？”他上前一步，直勾勾的看着Loki.  
Loki咽了下口水，冲船长笑笑：“这位是？”  
船长赶快介绍：“这位是Thor Chase，我们这次航行的大副，我不在的时候，他全权负责船上的一切事物。”  
“很高兴认识您，Chase先生。”Loki冲Thor伸出手。  
Loki在脑海里鄙视了Thor一万次，怎么会有人连跟在酒吧捡到的一夜情对象也说真实姓名啊，这个大个子是不是脑筋有问题！  
“叫我Thor就好，Loki爵士。”Thor握住Loki的手，好半天才松开。

 

Loki右手拎着箱子随着人流前行，一路上不停的甩着左手，这也太疼了！他强烈怀疑自己被Thor捏的骨折了。  
想想还有一个月才能到美国，他就觉得这趟航行像地狱之旅一样漫长，他决定锁好舱门，昼伏夜出，远离Thor所在的一切地方。

 

第五天夜里的风浪特别大，Loki在船舱里被晃得头晕目眩，他太需要出去透透气了。  
这样大的风浪，一般船员们都会去船舱查看货物吧？Loki决定去甲板上呆一会儿，然后迅速的回来。  
夜晚的大西洋格外阴森，海和天都是黑色的，宣泄着无边无尽的力量和黑暗，人对于它们来说就像一粒微尘，丢弃进去，马上就会消失无影。  
在无常的命运前又何尝不是如此呢？  
Loki叹了口气，下意识的摸了摸被自己挂在脖子上的戒指。  
夏普家的命运诅咒已经持续了几个世纪，怎么可能在自己这一代终结呢？

他想的太入神，根本没有注意到一个巨大的浪头正在临近。  
下一秒，船体剧烈的颠簸了一下，Loki整个人被掀翻了，头朝下从船舷上跌了下去。  
Loki尖叫着，声音很快被海浪声盖了过去。他双手慌乱的挥舞着想要抓住些什么，却发现身边只有光滑的船体，大西洋的海浪在他头下方翻滚着，如野兽般奔跑嚎叫。  
等等，他为什么还没有落到水里，反而是在空中倒挂着？

 

Loki艰难的扬起脸，发现自己的脚踝被一个人抓在手里。  
金发的大副先生逆着光，气急败坏的冲他喊：“你是不是不整点幺蛾子出来就浑身不爽啊。”  
Loki忽然觉得没那么害怕了，他把双手举到嘴边做了个喇叭的形状：“我听不见啊。”

 

Thor感觉自己所有的肌肉都在剧烈的收缩着，他太紧张了，生怕自己一不小心失了手把Loki丢进了大西洋里去，虽然在之前的几天里他都是这么诅咒他的，但是现在愿望就要成真了他却怕的要死。  
面对滔天巨浪和抹香鲸都没有害怕过的Thor Chase,害怕失去手中抓着的这个人。

 

Loki的双脚终于站在了甲板上，他晃了一下，一把扶住船舷，俯身干呕了起来。  
Thor有些幸灾乐祸的看着他，手却悬停在离他的手不远的地方，他得保证下一个浪头袭来的时候，这个家伙不要再被掀翻下去。  
Loki干呕了半天，什么也没吐出来，这也难怪了，他根本就没吃过什么东西啊。  
第一次远洋航行，他晕船晕的厉害。

Loki站起身，小心翼翼的向船尾走了几步，然后像忽然想起什么似的，转过身来对Thor道：“差点忘了，谢谢你啊。”  
Thor简直怒火中烧，他一把揪住Loki：“就这样就完了？”  
Loki看着他笑了一下：“不然怎样？你救了我，还非得要我以身相许啊？”  
Thor抬手抓住了Loki的颈子，他的脖颈那么纤细洁白，仿佛自己轻轻使力就能把它折断。  
他揉捏着Loki颈后的皮肤，恨得咬牙切齿：“你比谁都清楚，你还欠我一次呢。”  
Loki歪头挣了一下没有挣脱，他斜着眼睛瞪着Thor：“你没搞错吧，我又没收你钱……再说，退一万步讲，我也不是出来卖的，大家喝点酒调下情，不要太当真啊。”  
Thor真是恨不得把他的舌头给咬下来，这个家伙就这么张着嘴，信口吐露着伤人的话语和他的歪理邪说，仿佛那是上天赐给他的能力一样。  
Thor捏紧了他的脖子，另一只手钳制住他双手纤细的手腕：“所以我是什么？一个来自异域的穷水手，正好供你玩乐一把可以随手丢弃是吧？”  
Loki有些怕了，海浪大的很，被海水打的湿漉漉的甲板上只有他和Thor两个人，挂在船舱旁边的灯火明明灭灭的，映着Thor怒气冲冲的脸。  
这个男人可以轻而易举的掐死他，然后把他丢进大西洋里，不会有人发现的。  
“你要干什么？我警告你，我会去船长那里投诉你的。”Loki板着脸，故作镇静。

 

Thor忽然笑起来，他双手使力，几乎是拎着Loki一路走到了船尾，把他摔进了放在那里的救生艇里。  
那艘救生艇的吊艇钩坏了，正打算明天维修。  
Thor跳进救生艇里压在Loki身上：“把你欠我的一次要回来啊。”  
Loki疯狂的反抗着他，试图从救生艇里爬出来：“你不要乱来，我要喊人了。”  
Thor手脚并用把他压在救生艇的甲板上：“在你喊之前，我得先告诉你，我们还在英国领海，你知道在英国鸡奸罪是要被绞死的吧？”  
Loki气急败坏的试图去咬Thor的手，却被他更牢固的按了下去：“犯鸡奸罪的是你，你这变态！”  
“哦……”Thor意味深长的笑了一下，“原来你已经默认你是会做下面的那一个。”  
Loki大张着嘴，一时竟然说不出话来，这个叫Thor的家伙到底长着怎样的脑回路啊！变态啊，变态！

 

Thor用左手抓着他的两只手，顺带按着他的胸口，空出来的右手去扯Loki的裤子。  
Loki发狂一般扭着身子挣扎着：“我真的要叫人了，你放开我！”  
Thor手上动作不停，带着笑意回答：“你叫啊，反正你才是那个有着清白身家的爵士，我不过就是个在风口浪尖混饭吃的水手，大家不是都默认水手不是小偷、就是杀人犯，要么就是强奸犯么？”  
他俯下身贴在Loki脸边上，展露一个更大的笑容：“顺便告诉你，甜心，在美国，鸡奸是不会被绞死的。”  
Loki扭动着腰试图躲开Thor的手，他搜刮着大脑中的信息试图说服他：“上帝会谴责你，教会会驱逐你的！”  
Thor终于扯开了他的腰带，他一边跟Loki的第一颗扣子搏斗着，一边继续忍着笑意回答：“告诉你个秘密，我不太信教。”

 

Loki要被他气的背过气去了，这可真是光脚的不怕穿鞋的，他竟然没有任何东西可以威胁这个男人。  
他深吸了口气：“你放手，我自己脱。”  
Thor瞟他一眼，并没有放开手中的钳制：“被你骗过一次，你以为我还会信你第二次吗？你是不是以为别人都是傻的？”  
Loki咬咬下唇，目光闪烁，似乎是很不好意思的开口说：“你可以只放开我的一只手，你这家伙那么野蛮，要是等下挣扎着把裤子撕裂了，难道要我光着屁股回去吗？”  
Thor笑了起来，他的恶趣味告诉他，那个画面，其实也挺不错的。

Thor放开了Loki的一只手，右手抬开，用眼神示意他可以自己动手了。  
Loki甩了甩被捏的酸胀的手腕，猛地屈起膝盖一下抵在了Thor的下腹部，同时挥手出拳，狠狠的打在了Thor鼻子上。  
Thor被这一拳打的头晕眼花，感觉鼻血一下子就涌了出来，小腹被Loki抵的火辣辣的痛着，他下意识的弓起身子，用手捂住了鼻子。  
Loki瞅准这个机会，原地翻滚了一下，他撑着救生艇的船舷，准备翻身逃出去。  
他的腰被一个钢铁一样结实的手臂箍住了。

 

Loki太小看Thor的反应速度了，在南大西洋上捕鲸的时候，抹香鲸往往只在很短的时间浮出水面，捕鲸手必须在非常合适的时机掷出捕鲸叉，机会稍纵即逝。  
Thor不知道亲手杀死过多少头抹香鲸，与那巨大而聪慧的生物之间的较量让他血液沸腾。  
现在他流着血，俯视着被他再次抓住的男人，目光炯炯，怒火中烧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.1850年左右，欧美大量使用双桅快速帆船完成航海任务，虽然那个时候已经发明了蒸汽动力的明轮船，但是蒸汽机是非常巨大的，占据了大量的空间，所以基本只应用于短途航行货运，长途航海还是以帆船为主.  
> 2\. 那时候在美国，鸡奸真的是不会被绞死的。  
> 不过，1820年左右，在Thor所生活的社会阶层——农业社会中，同性恋还是绝对不会为世俗的社会规范所宽谅或包容的。作为社会基本经济单位的一夫一妻的家庭，是农业社会经济形态的基础。夫妻分工合作，相互依存和协助，同时增殖人口，延续着人类社会。虽然鸡奸不会被绞死，但是是国家法律和教会教义明令禁止的。  
> 关于基督教问题，在那时的美国，基督教绝对是主流宗教，大多数人都坚信同性性行为是对上帝的一种冒犯。大家认为所有的同性恋者死后都要下地狱，那些有同性性行为的人，不是被教会开除教籍，就是受到公开谴责。  
> 然而那时候的水手，确实是不法之徒的聚集群体，很多人都是小偷、杀人犯、强奸犯，Thor一个孤儿，很有可能在成长的过程中没有接触过什么完整的基督教教义影响，但是他在水手中属于比较上层的群体，所以对于社会规则应该是很明白的，so我给他安排了这样一句台词“告诉你个秘密，我不太信教。”他不是不信，是不太信。


	4. Chapter 4

四、无措

【预警：这章的前半部分锤哥可能会显得有一丢丢渣，会有违背基妹意愿的强X情节，玻璃心和不能接受的伙伴请务必跳过。兔子急了还咬人呢，锤哥可是狮子 。】

 

为一个人手足无措需要多少时间？  
Thor Chase的答案是7天多一点。

 

Thor的鼻血一滴滴的滴落下去，他体内的怒火在熊熊燃烧着，这个绿眼睛的家伙根本就是个妖孽。  
他应该被封在瓶子里，只要你心软一下下，打开一点点瓶盖，他就要出来兴风作浪、为害人间了。

他的绿眼睛永远都是水盈盈的，就像夜空里的星辰一般闪亮。当他垂下眼眸，轻咬嘴唇的时候，看起来是多么纯洁无辜啊，就像个需要人疼爱的孩子。  
可那是假的，是妖孽的面具。

Thor狠狠的把Loki翻过来，把他脸朝下压在了甲板上，他不要再看到那张脸，他不要再一次被他骗了。  
他听到Loki闷哼了一声，似乎是很痛的样子，手上却并没有放松，直接一把扯下了Loki的裤子。  
Loki在他手底下颤抖了起来，而Thor因为他的恐惧感受到了一丝报复的快感。

Thor看着那个白花花，完全可以称得上是紧致美好的屁股，眯起了眼睛。  
他已经不完全是想要讨回自己应得的性爱了，他想要伤害他。  
Thor用唾液沾湿了自己的食指，毫不留情的把它捅进了Loki的后穴。

Loki疼得湿了眼眶，他挣扎了几下，却被Thor有力的手臂死死的压着，他侧过头，把自己的手背咬在了嘴里。  
他逃不掉了，只能希望这一切快点结束，无人知晓。  
他根本不敢叫人的，Thor说的很对，与他相比，自己背负着更沉重的名声负担。

Loki的肠壁是温热的，这是Thor第一次探入一个同性的体腔，他不太确定自己所做的步骤是否正确，毕竟，他知晓的一切都来源于水手们醉酒后的Dirty Talk.  
Loki似乎反抗的没有那么剧烈了，Thor感觉他的紧致在自己的搅动下稍稍松软湿润了一些，他屈起手，插入了第二根手指。  
他看到Loki捏紧了拳头，硬生生的承受了下来。  
Thor冷着脸，像例行公事一样的渐渐加快了抠挠、戳弄的动作，他好奇Loki要过多久才会忍不住发出声音来。  
这与一周前那次温柔的抚触不同，一切都直接冷酷而带有侵略性。

Loki感觉自己勃起了，人竟然会在屈辱和疼痛的同时感受到快感，这真是再疯狂没有的事了。  
而他比世界上任何人都更了解疯狂。

他想起年幼的自己趴在地下室冰冷的地板上，被母亲用皮鞭狠狠的抽打着。  
他赤身裸体，浑身冰冷，疼得大声尖叫。  
尖叫声被古老的城堡吞没，只能换来母亲歇斯底里的狂笑和更狠毒的鞭打。

姐姐赤裸的趴在他边上，挣扎着伸出手来握住他的手，她勉强挤出一个笑：“不要怕呀，Loki，忍一忍，马上就结束了。”  
他和姐姐有着极其的相似的容貌，夏普家的所有子孙都继承了祖先惊人的美貌。  
正是这美貌让疯狂的母亲心生恨意，他们都长得太像父亲了。  
他握住姐姐的手，看到鲜血从她背后的鞭痕上渗了出来。

母亲的鞭子抽在他们交握的手上，她疯狂的喊着：“你们也要去乱伦吗？继承夏普家那可耻的传统？！”  
因为疼痛和恐惧，他和姐姐放开了彼此的手，Loki把头转向另一边，看到液态的猩红色粘土从旁边的大池中渗了出来。  
他害怕的闭上了眼睛，这座古老的、诡异的黑暗城堡，终有一天会把他吞没的，就像这液态的如同血一般粘稠的粘土一样裹挟上来，阻断他的呼吸。  
他听到姐姐的尖叫，和母亲的诅咒混在一起。他怎么会和姐姐乱伦呢，从很小的时候起，他就知道自己不会再喜欢女人的裸体了，那只会让他想起他疯狂的母亲和可怜的姐姐啊。  
……

躯体的快感又把他拽回现实。  
插入身体的手指已经增加到三根，Thor在他背后粗声喘息着，Loki感觉到Thor低下头，轻轻的吻了下他的颈子。  
Thor真是个漂亮的男人啊，Loki承认自己几乎是第一眼就被他结实的体格和俊朗的脸庞吸引了，他明明可以轻轻松松钓到大把的姑娘的，为什么要抓着自己这样一个苍白瘦削的男人不放呢？  
或许，每个人都有着不能启齿的隐秘欲望吧？越是禁忌的，越想得到。

Thor抽出手去解自己的裤子，Loki已经好久没有发出声音了，但是他的腰肢却在他的触摸下轻轻耸动着，似乎是种心照不宣的回应，而且他的穴口也不像刚才那样紧了，微微的肿胀着。  
Thor拉下了自己的裤子，他早已充血的性器几乎是在一瞬间弹了出来。  
他俯下身吻了下Loki的颈子，握住自己的分身，把它捅进了Loki的体内。

Loki一下把自己的手背咬出血来。  
这太疼了，就像是有把利剑沿着尾椎骨把他劈成了两半。  
他浑身上下的肌肉都随着Thor的插入绷紧了，他不能呼吸、不能吞咽、不能移动一分一毫。  
Loki的眼泪不受控制的大颗大颗滚出来，他无力的摇着头，只想立即死去。

Thor被吓到了，Loki的紧致箍的他的分身发疼。他感觉Loki在自己身下像是冰冻了一样，Loki埋在黑发里的脸色变得更白了，像是疼昏了过去。  
他俯下身去看Loki的脸，发现他的脸上都是泪。

Thor的心抽动了一下，他侧过身把Loki扶正了一点儿，凑过去吻了吻Loki的脸颊，轻声叫：“Loki。”  
Loki没有吭声，Thor发现他的手背被咬在嘴里，雪白的手背上是一圈带血的牙印。  
Thor把手从自己的性器上拿开，轻轻把Loki的手从他口中拿了出来，他吻了吻Loki手背上的伤口，感觉他的血又腥又甜。

“Loki，你还好吗？”Thor继续轻轻吻着Loki的脸，小心的开口。  
“……”Loki轻轻哼了一声。  
Thor没有听清楚，他把耳朵凑到Loki的嘴边：“你说什么？”  
“你真是头野兽。”Loki张嘴把Thor的耳朵含在嘴里，狠狠的咬住。

Thor被他的动作激的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他感觉一股电流沿着耳朵快速流窜到了脊柱，然后遍布到他的全身，他的分身在Loki身体内又胀大了一圈。  
Thor歪头挣脱出来，轻轻的咬住Loki的耳垂以示报复：“而你是个妖孽。”

Loki在他的舔舐下眯起了眼睛，脸颊上渐渐泛起了红晕。  
Thor用刚刚压制着Loki的那只手插进他的衬衫里，轻轻的抚摸着他的后腰，自己腰间用力，缓慢的在Loki体内抽插了起来。

“妙不可言”。  
Thor脑海中浮现过这样一个词语。  
他之前拥有过的性伙伴没有任何一个人能够带给他这样的感觉。  
Loki那么温暖而又恰到好处的包裹着他，就像是注定好的属于他的甬道。

Thor把空闲的右手伸到Loki的身前去，握住了Loki已经挺立着的性器，他的愤怒都已经退却了，他现在只想Loki和他一样，能够享受这场性爱。

Loki始终没有回头，他把脸埋在自己的前臂间，只留下一片微微泛红的后颈在Thor眼前。

Thor又看到了那个脆弱害羞的Loki，他的心钝钝的酸痛着，又好像同时被甜蜜填满了。  
他的手和腰肢以同样的速度律动着，嘴唇轻轻的亲吻着Loki的后颈。  
一切都不能更美好了。  
星辰开始在天幕上闪亮，初秋的海风微凉。  
狂怒的大西洋已经平静了下来，救生艇随着大船轻轻摇晃，他们就这样紧贴着，幕天席地，享受着人类最原始最纯粹的快乐。

Loki偷偷的探出脸来，他的小腹热热的，Thor的大手和分身掌握着他的两个欲望之源，让他又羞耻又舒爽。  
疼痛的感觉已经慢慢消失了，残留的只是越来越明显的满脹和快感。  
他眼角的余光看到了大西洋上的星空，那黑暗天幕上的宝石每一颗都美的令人心醉。  
Thor在他身后加快了抽送的动作，压低了声音喘息着，汗哒哒的手始终抚摸着他。  
这真是……  
Loki迎合着他的亲吻拱起了背……Thor，夺走他初吻和初夜的男人，抛却最初的疼痛血腥不谈的话，他带给他的性爱真是极致享受。

一声尖锐的哨声划破了宁静，甲板上忽然嘈杂起来。  
Loki惊恐的回头看了一眼，正对上Thor同样惊慌的眼神。  
Thor一把扯过救生艇前端堆积的帆布，把两个人盖在了里面。

隐约有提灯的光透过帆布投射进来，Loki捂住了嘴，缩在Thor怀里一动也不敢动。  
“怎么了，Steve先生？”是个年轻水手的声音。  
“刚刚有位夫人到我的房间找我，说在前面风浪特别大的那一段她经过船舱的门。似乎看到有位先生从船舷跌了下去，好像有个水手及时抓住了他，但她也不太确定。”被叫做Steve的人回答道。  
“这都开出去那么久了，她怎么不早说？”是船长的声音。  
“那位夫人的先生说她晕船晕的厉害，一直在剧吐，刚刚才好一点。” Steve答到。  
船长叹了口气：“那好吧。Steve，你是二副，带着人一间一间客房去排查。我去清点下水手。Jack，你在甲板上守着。”  
Steve和被叫做Jack的年轻水手都应了一声，然后其中一个跑开了。  
“Thor呢？有应急事件的时候他一般不是都来的最快了吗？”船长念叨了一句，也走开了。

Loki长长的出了一口气，他抽出手，指了指救生艇，又指了指Thor，做了个抹脖子的动作。  
“他们搜到这里你就死定了。”  
Thor挑了挑眉，用手划过Loki光滑的屁股，绕到他的小腹上写了个try字。  
“我们试一下？”  
Loki瞪大了眼睛，然后感觉到Thor的手在他的双腿间动了起来。

Loki用手肘默默的撞着Thor的胸膛，对方却全然不顾，只是缓缓的挺了两下腰，顺带又含住了他的耳垂。  
Loki咬住下唇忍住自己的呻吟……这人绝对是个疯子。

叫Jack的小水手在救生艇边踱着步子，小声的自言自语着：“Jack，留在甲板上，Jack，去把地擦了，Jack，去把帆布叠起来，哼，谁都可以来指使小Jack……”  
他身边的帆布下，Loki正使劲的捂着自己的嘴，用所有的自制力控制自己不要发出声音。  
Thor把脸埋在Loki颈后，脸也憋的通红，细微的水声从他和Loki的交合处传出来，如果不是有海浪声掩盖着，早就让他们无所遁形了。

“诶，我明明记得我把救生艇的帆布叠起来了的呀……”Jack还在自言自语，他向着救生艇走了几步，歪着头打量着那一大片铺开的帆布。

Loki伸出一只手紧紧的抓住了Thor正在撸动他的右手，他的快感已经积累到了极限，而马上就会被人发现的耻辱和紧张只是让他的快感更强烈了。  
他用力握着Thor的手腕，不知道自己是想让他快一点还是停下来。

Jack的手放在了帆布上。  
Thor的手却没有停止动作。  
Loki瞪大了眼睛，咬着自己的手指射了出来。  
他的小腹和肠道都剧烈的收缩着，泪水打湿了睫毛。

Thor被Loki的肠壁收缩缴得呼吸都要停了，他挣扎着最后抽动了两下，咬住Loki的肩膀射在了他的身体里。

“Jack，过来一下”Steve的声音响在甲板上。  
“可是先生……”Jack发誓他看到帆布下面有什么东西动了。  
“你是不是聋了，船长找你，快滚过来！”Steve的声音抬高了几倍。  
Jack放开了手，快步跑了过去。  
“那个夫人又吐了，去帮她把船舱打扫干净。”Steve的声音渐渐远去。

Thor紧紧搂着Loki，浑身上下都脱了力。  
明天一定要请Steve喝一杯，他暗暗发誓。  
……

Loki终于从高潮的余韵里清醒过来，他挣扎着动了动身体，感觉自己浑身上下每一块肌肉都是酸痛的，这该死的救生艇甲板硌死他了，而且……Thor那个该死的大家伙还有一半插在他的身体里。

他用手肘狠狠撞了Thor一下：“放开我。”  
Thor的脸还是埋在他的后颈，火热的唇在轻轻的吻着他：“嗯？”  
Loki又撞了他一下：“你他妈的有完没完？！”  
Thor支起身子，从Loki身体里退了出来，他翻过Loki的身体，带着笑意望着他：“你刚刚明明很享受的，这变脸也变得太快了一点吧？”  
Loki抬起手，狠狠的往Thor的脸上招呼了一巴掌：“享受个鬼，我他妈的疼死了！”  
Thor彻底被扇懵了，他望着Loki说不出话来。  
Loki冷着脸拱起腰，系上了自己的裤子，他摸到前襟上沾上了一些自己的精液，至于后面……他明显的感受到Thor的精液正沿着他的穴口流到了大腿上，那画面他想都不敢想。

他扫了Thor一眼：“这会儿外面没人，我要出去了，要不要提上裤子随你。”  
Thor低下头，默默的把自己的裤子拉上了。  
Loki掀开帆布坐了起来，Thor借着透进来的光亮看到了自己裤子前襟上沾的血迹。  
他最初进入的时候是把Loki捅出血了么？怪不得他当时哭的那么厉害。

Loki撑着甲板想站起来，起到一半又趔趄了一下摔了下去。  
Thor忙起身一把扶住他：“小心。”

Loki白了他一眼，借着Thor的力勉强站好，又抬手把他的手甩到了一边。  
Loki小心翼翼的迈出救生艇，走出了一步，又停下来用手扶住了自己的腰。  
他觉得自己的腰都要断了。

Thor大步跟上来扶住他：“不舒服吗……我送你回去吧。”  
Loki扭过头来恶狠狠的瞪着他，凭什么这家伙还是那么生龙活虎啊。  
Thor被他看的极度不自在，低下头小声说：“Loki，我很抱歉。”  
Loki一把推开他：“没什么好抱歉的，算我倒霉，谁让我去招惹你。”  
Thor又跟上去：“不是，那也不是你的错。”  
Loki转过身瞪着Thor，对他做了个不要靠近的手势：“听着，我们两清了，你以后不再要来纠缠我。”  
言罢，他扶着腰，一步一瘸的向船舱走去。

Thor呆立在甲板上，望着他的背影心都揪了起来，怎么能两清呢？他要的可不是两清啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Loki家族自有自己的黑暗故事，容后述。  
> 2\. 虽然看《猩红山峰》的时候姐弟俩亲热那段看的最鸡冻，但这里的设定是没有乱伦哒，姐姐就是个好姐姐而已，基妹是锤哥哒。


	5. Chapter 5

五、煦暖  
开始为一个人牵肠挂肚需要多少时间？  
Thor Chase的答案是8天。

 

太阳升起的时候，Thor Chase第一次感受到了心脏的重量。

 

他从不是敏感多情的人，二十几年的水手生涯，在大海上一次次手起叉落，浪花翻，血色浮，险中求生，他没有多想过。  
这个世界的规则似乎就是这样，没有那么多为什么，只要活着即可。  
就像他从未想过自己为何会被父母抛弃成为孤儿，亦未想过这一生将走向何处。  
他只是自由随性，无牵无挂的活着。  
在阳光洒满大西洋的这个秋日清晨，生平第一次，他觉得心里闷闷沉沉的。  
Thor并不自知为何。

Steve带着人检修完了救生艇的吊艇钩，转过头随口喊：“Jack，去把救生艇的甲板擦干净。”  
小Jack瘪着嘴拎过一桶水来：“Jack去打水，Jack擦甲板，Jack干这个，Jack干那个……”  
Steve抬脚揣在他屁股上：“你这臭小子怎么那么多废话？”  
Jack冲他挤出个笑脸：“二副先生，我昨天真的已经擦过一次了！”  
Steve瞪他一眼：“我都看着污迹了，你找打是不是？”  
Jack不敢再说话，垂着头灰溜溜的向救生艇走去。

 

手上的桶冷不丁被人抢了去，Jack抬起头，只见高大的大副先生正站在他跟前。  
Thor扯过他手中的布：“去忙别的吧，我来擦。”  
Jack站在那里足足有好几分钟没能移动，苍天海神，刚刚是传奇的捕鲸手Thor主动帮他干活了吗？大副擦甲板这种事闻所未闻啊……他真是感动的都要哭了。

 

Thor俯身蹲在救生艇里，觉得恍如隔世。  
甲板上有一小片淡白色的痕迹，再隔着一小段距离有两滴不明显的血痕。  
Thor跪下去，伸出手抚摸被太阳晒得有些热的甲板。  
就在不到半天之前，Loki躺在这，被自己牢牢困在怀里，他的颈子凉凉的，盖着一层薄薄的汗，屁股却被自己焐的热热的，一下下的碰撞在自己的下腹部。  
Loki的手搭在自己的手腕上，随着自己撸动的动作渐渐握紧。  
自己加快了速度……Loki把头别到一边，咬住手指射了出来……  
Thor深深吸了口气，觉得自己的脸被晒得发烫。  
Thor拿起布沾了水，轻轻擦拭起甲板来……他有些舍不得擦去这片欢爱的痕迹，不过他更不想让别人碰到它。

 

“嘿，我还以为我眼花了！”  
Thor抬起头，看到他的好朋友Steve正掐着腰站在一旁。  
Thor冲他笑了一下：“你应该多学学我，与船员们同甘共苦。”  
Steve皱了下眉：“……同甘共苦也没必要做这种初级船员的工作吧，你是不是力气多了没处用啊伙计？”  
Thor站起身，把布丢回桶里，然后招手示意旁边的水手把水桶接过去。他跨出救生艇，搂住Steve的肩膀：“走，请你喝一杯。”  
Steve瞪大了眼睛：“你私藏的朗姆酒吗？”  
Thor做了个噤声的手势，指了指船长的办公室，Steve会心一笑，打了Thor胸口一拳：“逮住了算你头上！”  
两人穿过熙熙攘攘的甲板——昨夜风浪过后，今日的大西洋上阳光普照，海风煦暖，几乎所有的乘客和水手都爬到了甲板上来享受美景暖阳。  
几乎所有人……Thor皱了皱眉，他已经找了3遍了，没有看到Loki的影子。

 

一直到晚上，Thor都没能看到Loki，他实在是有些惊慌起来。  
在甲板和货舱巡视完毕后，他找到了客舱的钥匙——条例规定在紧急情况下才能使用的，但对他来说现在就算是紧急情况了。  
Thor敲了敲二等舱D室的门，里面鸦雀无声。  
“Sharpe爵士！Loki！”Thor又叫了几声。  
Thor打开舱门，见屋子里一片漆黑。他举着提灯走进去反手关上门，狭小的船舱马上亮了起来。  
一个人影在床上躺着，一动未动。Thor快步跑过去，趴在了床边。  
天啊，Loki看起来真是糟透了，他的脸上都是汗，嘴唇一点血色都没有，Thor把手放在Loki的额头上，感觉他的体温低极了。  
怎么会这样呢？！是因为自己昨天太暴力太过分了吗？

 

Thor小心的捧住Loki的脸，急急的呼唤他：“Loki，Loki，你怎么啦！”  
Loki的眼皮慢慢抬了起来，眼神恍恍惚惚的，他打量了一会儿眼前人，认出是Thor，整个人都抖了一下。  
那个带着惊恐的眼神……Thor真是恨不得抽自己一个耳光。

他放开了Loki的脸颊，稍稍退开了些，轻声说：“你看起来真的不太好，我带你去找医生。”  
Loki闭上眼：“不需要。”  
Thor又忍不住凑上前去：“别任性！你必须得去看大夫。”  
Loki懒得睁眼看他，不耐烦的咂了下嘴：“我说了不需要，麻烦你滚出去。”  
Thor想了一秒钟，直接弯腰掀开被子把Loki抱了起来：“等你恢复了随便怎么记恨我，我还是要带你去找医生……毕竟你这个样子，是我的错。”  
Loki在他怀里有气无力的挣扎着，感觉这个金发大个子真是鲁莽愚蠢的无人可及，他一边用脚抵着船舱的门，阻止Thor用脚去勾它，一边耐着性子解释：“我这样还真是跟你没什么关系……你是个混蛋不假，不过你还没勇猛到那个程度。”  
Thor愣了一下，咬着嘴唇打量着Loki，蓝眼睛快速的转动了几下。  
Loki一下就明白了他的心思，叹了口气道：“我知道我骗了你好几次，这次是真话……难道我要拿自己的性命开玩笑吗？”

 

Thor在原地站着，还是有些不信他：“……说真的，我觉得你干的出来拿命撒谎这种事。”  
Loki感觉自己真是要被Thor气死了，他无力的捏了下拳头忍住再扇他一巴掌的冲动……他现在太虚弱了，不值得把体力浪费在这种无聊的事情上。  
Loki叹了口气，尽量把声音放的温柔了些：“你把我放回去，我跟你解释……拜托！你这样抱着一个大男人不累吗？！！”  
Thor摇摇头：“不累啊，你真是轻的不得了。”

 

Loki又升起了想扇他的冲动……这是在间接鄙视他的体力吗？这家伙总能用各种方式触动到他的愤怒点。  
但Thor还是回转身向床上走去，他把Loki放回床上，用被子把他裹好，抢在Loki讽刺他之前解释道：“……不是我抱不动了，是你太凉了，我觉得应该让你暖和点。”  
Loki白了他一眼，把身上的被子又裹了裹，小声道：“我是旧疾复燃了。”  
Thor小心的在他床边坐下来：“可是你昨天明明还好好的……”。  
看到Loki狠狠的在瞪着他，他又低下头，小声加了句：“我是说，在被我……之前。”  
Loki没再攻击他，继续道：“我这是遗传性的溶血症，夏普家世世代代都有人发病，小时候发作的并不频繁，这些年才逐渐厉害了起来。”  
Thor想起Loki总是显得格外苍白的脸色和肤色，觉得心里酸酸的不是滋味，小声问道：“那有没有找人看过，毕竟你家里是贵族而且欧洲的医学那么发达。”  
Loki摇了摇头：“我的家族已经试了几百年来找医治的方法。最近的一次是在两年前，我去伦敦找大名鼎鼎的布伦德尔医生，他也毫无办法。”  
这话只有一半是真的，可Thor并不需要知道那么多，他只是他生命里的过客不是吗？

 

Thor望着Loki，不知道该说什么好。  
Loki转过脸去：“我解释完了，你可以滚了。”  
Thor闷了半天，然后小声问：“溶血……你会疼吗？”  
Loki知道自己应该让他早点滚蛋，但是却忍不住回答他道：“不会。”  
被刀割被鞭打的疼痛至少是剧烈明确的，溶血却是悄无声息的夺走你的生命。

 

Thor隔着被子扶上Loki的胳膊：“我想陪着你。”  
Loki扭过头，像看什么怪物一样看着他：“你的脑浆是不是都当精液射出去了？”  
Thor被他挤兑的一阵心塞，这个家伙啊，真是容不得别人对他有一点点的好，就算是虚弱的要死了嘴巴还是这么坏。他愤愤的看了Loki一眼，开口道：“你都病成这样了还能损人，很明显我的脑浆射入到你身体后补充了你的脑力！”  
Loki瞪大了眼睛，嘴角微微挑了一下，又马上不着痕迹的掩盖了过去。  
Thor捕捉到了他偷笑的小表情，趁机晃了晃他：“我就想守着你呆一会，算是尽一下照顾乘客的责任总可以吧？”  
Loki白了他一眼：“满船有的是乘客等你照顾。”  
Thor笑了下：“可是我特别想照顾二等舱的Loki爵士呀。”

 

Loki觉得这段对话正向着脑残的方向无可救药的滑去，他叹了口气：“把桌上的水果刀递给我。”  
Thor把刀子拿给他，整个人一头雾水。  
Loki把刀子握在手里，才冲Thor道：“要留下的话就滚到床上来。”  
“…………？？？？？”Thor没敢动——果然是想的太厉害了就会幻听么?

Loki不耐烦的瞪了他一眼：“不上来就滚出去……别杵在那晃的我眼晕!”  
Thor这才缓过神来，搓着手不知道自己该以什么状态上床。  
Loki从被子里伸出根手指头来比划着：“鞋脱掉、外套脱掉，水手服都脏死了……”  
Thor依言脱着衣服，又听Loki在背后念叨：“钻进来不许动手动脚，要不然就把你的命根子割掉喂鲨鱼！”  
Thor哈哈笑出了声，又忽的想起了船舱很是一般的隔音效果赶紧捂住了自己的嘴。  
他脱掉了自己的裤子，心说色厉内荏这个词简直就是给Loki量身定做的。  
转过身，Loki正举着小刀瞪着他：“你……你干嘛脱裤子。”

 

Thor真是又好气又好笑……看来自己一时半会儿是脱不掉变态色魔这个帽子了。他摊开两手：“我今天跪在救生艇上擦甲板来着……裤子更脏啊，我的爵士大人。”  
听到救生艇Loki明显露出了不自在的表情，要不是他现在贫血贫的厉害估计脸早就红的发烫了。他咳了一声，皱起眉，依旧一脸的不信任。  
Thor举起了右手：“我对上帝发誓，要是我今晚骚扰你就让鲨鱼把我的命根子咬成肉末。”  
Loki白了他一眼，把水果刀收了起来：“唬谁呢，你根本都不信教。”  
Thor爬上床钻进被子里：“说真的，你都病成这样了我要是还动你，那就真是太混蛋了。”  
Loki从鼻子哼了一声，一脸的不屑。

 

二等舱的床铺也并非非常宽敞，Loki一个人躺着 绰绰有余，加上Thor这么个大块头就显得一下子拥挤起来。  
Thor规规矩矩平躺着，生怕不小心动了Loki那里把他惹毛了。  
Loki看了他一眼，甩过来一句：“侧个身，冲外面。”  
Thor不知道他又要搞什么花招，依言侧了下身子。  
Loki轻轻从他身后贴了上来，凉凉的手脚和水果刀激的Thor抖了一下。  
Loki把脸和胸膛都贴在Thor身上，脚丫踩着Thor热乎乎的小腿，冰凉的手握着水果刀抵在Thor小腹上：“乱动就戳你……好好当个人形暖炉借我抱一下。”  
Loki搂紧了Thor，刚刚在他怀里就不太想出来……他可比床暖多了。

 

Thor无声的笑起来，Loki Sharpe爵士要是说自己是天下第二号的矫情别扭，哪有人敢称天下第一！！  
Thor抬手抓住Loki的手腕，另一手握住了他的胳膊让他不得移动分毫。  
他把水果刀拿下折好放在床边，轻轻握住了Loki的手：“握的那么紧，你手不酸吗？我对海神发誓真的不动你，好好躺着吧。”  
Loki挣了一下手没挣开，便也由他那么握着了。

 

过了好半天，Loki在Thor身后小声说：“换我平躺吧，你侧卧靠着我。”  
Thor放开他的手：“怎么了？”  
Loki的声音更低了：“我……腰疼的厉害。”  
他又使劲掐了Thor一下：“这个怪你！！！！”  
Thor回转身搂住Loki，隔着睡衣揉着他一侧的侧腰，贴在他耳边说：“这个……真的真的对不起。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1． 布伦德尔是英国的医生，1818年开始了人与人之间输血的实验，但是由于当时并不了解血型和输血反应，所以当然是纯靠运气。又及，他其实是妇产科医生。  
> 2． 溶血症只是Loki家族问题的一面，科普以后说。


	6. Chapter 6

六、卑微

甘愿为了一个人放下尊严需要多少时间？  
Thor Chase的答案是20天。

 

“好些了吗……”听Loki半天没动静，Thor小声问了一句，他缓缓的低下头。  
Loki的脑袋轻轻的抵在他肩头，呼吸均匀的进入了浅眠。  
提灯的灯光比刚刚暗多了，灯火下Loki的睡颜显得格外温顺恬静。  
Thor伸出手，隔空描摹着Loki的五官——这个又尖酸又刻薄又苍白又消瘦又狡诈又矫情的坏家伙呀，怎么就能在这样短的时间内把自己的心海搅的如此天翻地覆呢？

他现在安安静静的倚在自己怀抱里，看起来真像个无辜的婴儿。  
Thor觉得自己的心快要融化了，这一刻简直比自己在Loki体内高潮的感觉还要好……Thor想了下，又摇了摇头，在Loki体内高潮的感觉也是无可比拟的。  
这两者是不同的体验，都近乎完美。  
他悄悄的凑过去轻吻了一下Loki的额头，自己也闭上了眼睛。

Loki感觉自己是被热醒的……他早晨醒来的时候从来都是手脚冰凉，在阿勒代尔庄园的那座巨大城堡里，阳光似乎总也射不进来，烧再多的煤也无法制造出蓬满整个屋子的暖意，他把织物棉被裹在身上，也总还是觉得寒彻骨髓。  
Loki睁开眼，映入眼帘的是一大片金灿灿的发色，他恍惚了一下，觉得自己大概是掉到了太阳里。

然后Loki就察觉到不对劲了，他的太阳君的下半身正在享受着每日一次的晨间勃起，此刻正硬硬的抵在他的腿上。  
Loki抬起眼，发现Thor正直勾勾的看着他。  
Thor很明显的使劲眨了几下眼睛想要使得自己的目光不要显得过于赤裸裸……但是没有用的，Loki已经变了脸色，一把推开他，缩到床里侧尽量拉开了两人的距离。  
Thor张张嘴，尴尬的调整了一下姿势。  
Loki瞪他一眼：“我警告你，你想都不要想。”  
Thor冲他笑了一下，简直可以说得上是谄媚：“你可以不让我做，但是不能不让我想啊。”

Loki觉得这只金发野兽在与自己的斗争中耍嘴皮子的功夫简直是精进不休、一日千里。他裹了裹被子：“想了也白想，我一时半会儿好不了呢。”  
Thor犹犹豫豫的问：“那……要多久？”他抢在Loki发怒前把语句修正了一下：“我是说你的病发作一次要持续多久？”  
Loki叹了口气：“按以前的经验……大约一周吧。”  
Thor红着脸，从牙缝里挤出句话来：“那个……也是每个月一次吗？”  
Loki愣了一下，又想了几秒才忽然意识到Thor说的是什么意思，他狠狠的踹了Thor一脚：“去死！”  
他的本意是要把Thor踹下床去的，奈何腿上没有力气，Thor只是在床边象征性的晃了一下，依旧稳如泰山一般扎在他床上。

Loki撑着身子坐起来，拿手指头戳了戳Thor：“我昨天只吃了一顿饭，现在要饿死了。”  
Thor马上跳下床：“那你想让我扶你去餐厅，还是我给你拿过来？”  
Loki想了一秒：“我换个衣服，你等下来扶我去餐厅吧。”  
他需要用病容在人前晃一圈，这样使唤起Thor来才更不令人起疑。

Thor已经穿好了衣服，他拿起Loki的衣服来：“我可以在这等着你。”  
Loki瞟了他一眼：“难道你不需要制造一下你在自己房间过夜的假象吗？”  
“哦……”Thor恍然大悟，他把Loki的衣服放好，抓起已经熄灭的提灯向门口走去，走到门边又转过头来，吞吞吐吐的开口：“你刚刚说‘想了也白想，因为你一时半会儿好不了呢’……那潜在的意思就是——如果你好了，我就可以……？”  
Loki抓起床头的水果刀向他丢过去：“滚！”  
Thor敏捷的跳出门去，水果刀掉在地上。  
Loki觉得自己的世界观被Thor搞的一片崩坏。

Steve打量了Thor一下：“所以你把自己搞的这么辛苦就是为了挤出时间去照顾那位Loki爵士？这可真是不像你啊。”  
Steve想起Thor很久之前交往的那个女朋友，一个波士顿的家庭女教师——似乎叫Jane什么来着——他一度以为Thor会跟她喜结良缘，毕竟那是他记忆里Thor最接近安定的状态了。  
Jane小姐最后宣告与Thor分手，理由是这家伙太过粗心，不解风情。  
Steve替好兄弟忿忿不平，他的妻子Peggy拍拍他的头：“亲爱的，要是你像Thor那样在我崴脚了以后说看起来并不像被鲨鱼咬了一口那么糟糕，相信我，我会一拳头打晕你的。”  
所以说温柔体贴根本就不是Thor的原始属性嘛！

Thor耸了耸肩，说着Loki给他编好的谎话：“他付给我的报酬真的满丰厚的……再说关照生病的旅客也是我们的责任。”  
Steve皱了皱眉：“头等舱的那位夫人晕船一周了，吐得几乎都脱水了，也没见你去关照一下啊？”  
Thor瞪起眼睛，一脸正气的回答他：“那怎么能一样呢？首先男女授受不亲！再说她有丈夫在身边啊，Loki爵士却没有，所以我照顾他是应该的。”  
Thor带着一脸正气大步走开了，Steve在他背后抓了抓脑袋……不知为什么，他觉得Thor刚刚那个类比的逻辑不太对。

Loki还是被Thor拽着去看了医生，毕竟他的红细胞在体内滚滚破坏着，随着浓茶色的小便排出身体，虚汗和日渐泛黄的肤色时时刻刻都在提醒着他自己的生命有多脆弱。  
随船医生叽叽咕咕了半天，除了嘱咐大副先生安排人加强照护外无计可施。  
Loki怀疑他只想确保在自己不要死在航海途中好撇清责任，看着那医生手指上的痛风结节，Loki怀疑医生先生自己是否能寿终正寝都是个问题。

晚饭时Thor端来了猪肝馅的派，说是医生推荐的补血食谱，Loki闻了一下，马上就吐了。  
晕船和疾病简直要把他折磨的脱了人形。

Thor眉头都没皱一下，立刻拿来水桶跪在地上清理他的呕吐物。  
酸腐的气息微微的刺激着Loki的鼻子，他不明白Thor是如何忍受的。

Thor不做这些粗活很久了……他在船员里威信很高，很明显他传奇的航海经历和惊人的捕鲸数量使得他成了远洋公司数一数二的金牌水手。  
有次阳光极好的午后Thor在执勤，拜托了Steve来照看Loki。Loki那日觉得体力还好，便请Steve扶他去甲板上晒晒太阳。  
Loki裹着大衣坐在扶手椅上，四处看了一圈没见到Thor，Steve向上指了指，Loki抬头就看见Thor站在桅杆的顶端上。  
风帆被鼓满了，大船破浪前进。Thor用手随意的抓着两根缆绳，大声跟下面的水手吩咐着什么。  
大西洋的海风把他的金发吹起，阳光将他的皮肤晒得微微发红。  
Thor的一身水手服都是旧的，Loki却觉得那一刻他在闪闪发光。  
他那样从容随意的站在帆船的顶端，俯视大洋仿佛他是这里的帝王。  
……

Thor完全没有必要亲手做这些事的，他打扫他呕吐的痕迹，笑呵呵的忍受着奚落帮自己擦拭身体，他跑前跑后，给自己端来午餐，端走小便……  
Loki觉得自己都无法那样坦然的照料自己。  
可是Thor那样做着，无比自然，不卑不亢，仿佛他们生就如此。

有一日晚上又遇到了强风，Loki在船舱里晃得七荤八素，吃的东西傍晚已经吐干净了，他蜷在床上直冒酸水。  
Thor在入夜了才偷溜过来，一脸愧疚的说有只小的桅杆裂了，自己和Steve在风浪里忙了半天才找到症结，把它修好。  
Thor身上湿漉漉的，都是海水的咸腥味。  
Loki冲他招招手，Thor尴尬的笑了一下：“我身上可是脏的。”  
Loki撩开被子：“没关系，你闻起来像海水的味道，我很喜欢。”

Thor还是把衣服脱在了一旁，爬上床搂住Loki：“海水的味道并不好闻，你身上才是好闻的大海的味道。”  
Loki没明白：“有区别吗？”  
Thor想了想：“海水是死的，大海是活的……大海的味道里既有阳光也有暴雨，既有神迹也有惨剧，总之是高于人间的体验——大海对我来说，像家。”  
Loki垂下头：“我可不认为我闻起来有那么好。”  
Thor低下头把鼻子埋在他后颈：“不，Loki……你比那闻起来还要好。”

这气氛太暧昧了，Loki转过头看着Thor，他的眼睛已经幻化成整个大西洋的蔚蓝和深邃，Loki闭上眼，觉得自己很想吻他一下。  
下一秒船体剧烈的颠簸了，Loki的鼻子磕在了Thor的牙齿上。  
Loki捂住了嘴和鼻子，感觉胃里的酸意又泛了上来。  
Thor在身后捏住他的耳朵，轻轻按摩着：“我听说，这样可以稍微的缓解晕船。”

Loki靠在Thor怀里，觉得整个后背都暖烘烘的，他怀疑这样下去自己很快就要被Thor惯坏了。  
他动了两下身子，找了个更舒服的姿势靠着，听着海浪拍打在船上的声音，轻声说：“Thor，我给你讲个鬼故事吧。”  
“好啊，你讲什么我都喜欢听。”Thor腾出一只手搂着他，小声回答。

“在很久从前，在遥远的东方，有个富裕的家族，他们的城堡建在一座产量丰富的粘土矿山上，  
这家世世代代为宫廷的建造进献粘土，深的皇族的欢心。  
一次战乱中国王被推翻了，江山易主，家族也跟着没落了。  
那一代当家的长子决定要复兴自己的家族，他在外出周游的时候娶回一位罗马尼亚的姑娘，那姑娘家境殷实，皮肤雪白，只有相貌有些平凡。  
这家的子孙每一个都美貌非凡，而这位长子并不介意自己妻子的相对丑陋，因为他真正喜欢的，是自己的妹妹，从13岁时起，他们就爱上了彼此，一直在瞒着所有人偷情。  
娶那位姑娘，只是为了她的财富而已。  
财产转让完成后兄妹俩就起了杀心，那长子到还算有些同情自己的妻子，而妹妹目睹着哥哥跟嫂子每日的恩爱，就算她心知那是为了骗取嫂嫂的信任和财富，依旧妒火中烧。  
长子29岁那一年，妹妹怀上了他的孩子，他们在一个没有月亮的午夜杀死了那个无辜的姑娘，将她尚未冷透的尸体丢入大屋下的粘土矿中，就在他们转身的时候姑娘从液态粘土里浮了出来，浑身沾满了猩红的粘土和自己的鲜血。  
她举起一只手，从几乎被粘土封闭的口中挤出嘶哑的声音：【我用被我放弃的永恒生命诅咒你们，你们的家族会世世代代陷入羞耻的乱伦，所有的男子都无法看到30岁清晨的太阳，这个家族的每一个人灵魂都要与我一起禁锢于此，永生永世不会得到救赎。】  
说完这些话语那姑娘化为粉末，融进了粘土中消失无踪。  
兄妹俩当然还是怕的，他们重金聘请了最好的驱魔师来城堡驱魔，驱魔师说施咒者已经化进了山脉里，除非把矿山挖空，否则咒语无法清除。  
妹妹后来生下了三个非常漂亮的孩子，两男一女，个个都继承了父母的美貌。  
而这家的长子在30岁的清晨暴毙。”  
Loki深深吸了口气，微微有些颤抖……那长子并非是暴毙的，他在一年之中慢慢溶血而死。  
“后来呢？”Thor感觉自己也被故事感染了，下意识搂紧了Loki，小声问道。  
“三个孩子中的大哥和大姐如同诅咒所说相爱了，而小弟无可救药的爱上了自己的母亲……”Loki清了清嗓子，继续道：“总之之后的几百年里，他们想尽了办法，矿山渐渐被开采，老旧的城堡摇摇欲坠，却从没有人逃离诅咒……其实只要有一代人勇敢的站出来，选择不再生育后代，那么这个诅咒也就没有机会延续下去……可是这个家族的人都是美貌的懦夫，他们希望总有一天，自己某个生于乱伦的子孙可以解救他们罪恶的灵魂。”  
Loki揉了揉眼睛，拍了拍Thor的手：“讲完了，有没有很恐怖？”  
Thor犹豫了一下：“那现在呢，现在这个家族的当家人……他还好吗？”  
Loki哈哈笑起来：“我怎么知道啊，这是我小时候听家里一个挖粘土的老工人讲的……说不定是他瞎编的呢，要不然干嘛把故事里的矿山设定为粘土矿，你说对吧？”  
Thor皱了皱眉，觉得Loki笑的无懈可击……他还是无法分辨他的谎言和真话，不管怎么说，这个故事都太离奇了……不太可能是真的罢。

Loki又扯扯他的手，嘻嘻的笑着：“你知道吧，为什么故事里的那个姑娘是罗马尼亚人呢？因为罗马尼亚是吸血鬼的故乡啊，她一定是深深的爱上了家族的长子，才甘愿放弃自己永恒的生命成为凡人跟他一起生活的……嗯，这个故事编的还是有漏洞，因为听说吸血鬼并不能选择自己的生命形式……”

Thor把Loki的脸扳过来，直直的看着他的眼睛，Loki确实是在笑着的，绿莹莹的大眼睛单纯无邪。  
Thor低头轻轻的吻了他一下：“忘了这个故事吧，它让人觉得很悲伤。”  
Loki抬手搂住他的脖子，浅浅的回应他：“已经忘了。”  
Thor快到天亮才入睡……一个长长的亲吻就搞的Loki气喘吁吁，把他吓得够呛，一直盯着Loki安然入睡才敢闭上眼睛。

半月过去Thor已经显出疲态，在一次检修鱼叉时他差点把自己划伤，Steve及时的拉开他的手，愤怒的指出他挣钱不要命了。  
Thor冲他笑笑：“那必须的……命哪有钱重要！”  
他甩了甩了手，看着锋利的鱼叉有些心有余悸……疲惫是值得的，Loki的脸色和精力已经一天天好了起来。

海上航行的第20天，Thor正在驾驶舱写自己的航海日记。  
Loki冷不防溜了进来，从身后拍拍他的肩。  
Thor转过身，看到Loki冲他笑着，脸色虽说还有些苍白，但溶血造成的黄疸已经都褪去了。  
Loki歪着头，语气颇为轻快：“我感觉好多了。”  
Thor放下笔，见门外人来人往不好意思去抱他，便笑着拍了拍他的肩：“太好了！这可真是这20天来最好的消息了！”  
Loki瞟了他一眼，咬了咬下唇，又说了一遍：“我说我好多了！”语气里似乎带着点愤怒。

Thor愣了一下，晃晃脑袋试图把自己的思路从那堆洋流航海图里拽出来……他看着Loki抿着的嘴唇，忽然明白了Loki的怒气是从哪来的了——他的潜台词是，“我好多了，可以做你每天都想的那回事了。”  
Thor觉得那个小Thor又开始跳出来在他脑袋里挥舞着锤子上窜下跳，他快步跑开翻了下航海日志，心情顿时跌倒谷底，Thor皱着眉走回来，犹豫着对Loki道：“我今天要负责上半夜的巡查……Steve有别的事，没有其他人可以替我。”  
Loki绷着脸看了他一眼，直接扭头走了。  
Thor真是郁闷的要跳脚，他追过去扯着Loki的胳膊：“明天行吗？明天好不好？我求你了……明天吧？”  
Loki甩开他的手，旁边有两个乘客停止交谈，一脸诧异的望着他们。Thor愣了一下，Loki直接迈开长腿走掉了。

Loki半夜被一个庞然大物压醒，他闻出身上人熟悉的味道，狠狠的踹了他一脚：“我睡觉呢，你来干嘛？！”  
Thor搂住他：“你说呢。”  
Loki裹紧了被子：“你不是说等明天吗，我现在没性趣了……除非你打算强迫我。”  
Thor弯腰跪在床上，苦着脸望着Loki：“我忍了十几天了……哪里等的到明天啊。”  
他已发誓不再强迫Loki，所以只能跪在床上，带着一点点卑微向他求欢。

Thor那时候并不明白。你若爱了，便会卑微，可这卑微里带着崇高。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 我明明是要写暗黑故事的，越写越蠢萌是个什么情况啊！！！！！角色果然都是有自己的生命力的，锤哥把我的整个画风都带歪了 ……  
> 2\. 锤哥的男友力各种满格，基妹真是天下第一号的傲娇难伺候啊……  
> 3\. 必须要写一下罗马尼亚，因为有德古拉伯爵啊。  
> 4．按摩耳朵缓解晕船这个是中医上说的，没有体验过。


	7. Chapter 7

七、皆孽

爱上一个人需要多少时间？  
Thor Chase的答案是32天。

见Loki还是搂着被子不吭声，Thor又补充：“严格意义上来说，现在已经过了午夜，所以已经是明天了。”  
Loki挑了挑眉毛，眼睛咕噜噜转了个几下，咧嘴笑了：“好……”  
在Thor扑上来之前，他又加了句：“不过我有个条件。”  
Thor点点头：“你说，十个条件我都答应你。”  
Loki伸出根手指头，指着Thor浑身上下画了个圈：“摸你自己，诱惑我一下。”

 

Thor足足愣了好几分钟——他说什么来着，天下头号的矫情别扭啊。  
Loki很满意于Thor的挫败，他挑了挑眉，撇着嘴道：“不愿意就算了。”  
Thor咬咬牙，抬手把衣服脱了个精光，接着分开腿，浑身赤裸的跨到了Loki身上。

Loki目瞪口呆，然后他听到Thor异常坦然淡定的声音：“不就是想着你摸我自己吗？这原本就是我这十几天一直在做的事。”

Loki的脸刷的一下红了，他想不通Thor是如何每次都能掌握到主动权的。他那么坦荡，就连他私密的欲望和幻想都是光明磊落的，就这么铺陈在他面前，耀眼的像阳光一样。

Thor把手放在自己两腿间，另一只手去揭Loki的被子：“我要开始了，你确定不想和我一起吗？”  
被子被轻轻松松的撩开了，露出一片白花花的胸膛——Loki并没有像平时那样穿着他的墨绿绸布睡衣。  
Thor支开双臂压在他身体上方，肌理分明的肉体和气势汹汹的雄性气息几乎压的Loki喘不过气来，Thor嘴角微挑笑了一下：“你料定我会来的……所以早就准备好了在等着我。”  
Loki觉得自己整个人都已经羞红到要血管破裂的地步了，他一把拽下Thor的头，狠狠的吻上了他。  
Thor伸出舌头热烈的回应Loki，一只手探下去，扯下Loki的短裤把两人的欲望握在了一起……

欲火焚身。  
Thor一直以为这个词只适用于在Loki太过虚弱而无法与他亲热时的状况，而事实证明当Loki赤裸的躺在他身下时他依旧感觉如此。  
他不能同时的亲吻Loki的嘴唇、颈部和胸前。  
他不能像章鱼一样伸出无数的手臂同时抚摸Loki身上的每一处。  
必须取舍的矛盾像是电鳗释放的电流一样使他感到刺痛。

Loki的胸前已经出现好多处明显的吻痕，那同时意味着他也有好几日都无法在衬衣领中露出他美好优雅的颈部——Thor有次夜巡时听到三等舱的两位姑娘偷偷议论Loki颈项的优美，而现在Loki的身体只属于他一个人这个事实让他浑身上下都欢畅的想唱起歌来。

Loki压低声音在呻吟着，他湿润的厉害，推开Thor想要转过身去，而Thor一把压住了他的腰部，拿手分开了他的双腿。  
“不要”，Thor目光灼灼的望着他。  
“我想看着你”。

这是Loki第一次亲眼目睹Thor进入他的身体，极度的满胀、难以缓释的痛苦还有无法言说的羞耻感让他几乎无法呼吸，他自己的欲望在两人身体之间挺立着，像一支孤独的桅杆。  
Thor伸手将他握住，俯下身来极尽温柔的吻他。

,Thor自己也在因为紧致的包裹而倒吸着冷气，他尽量缓慢的移动着，希望Loki的痛楚减小到最少。  
直到Loki无法容忍的掐住他腰间的肌肉。  
“混蛋，你动……动快一点！”Loki几乎是咬牙切齿的说。

Thor终于开始随心所欲的疯狂抽送，他的身体蒸腾着高热，心脏以前所未有的节律狂跳着，他想他的心脏一定会在某个时刻从口中跳出来破碎掉，然后把他的鲜血和极度的痴狂洒满Loki一身。  
Loki发出失控的呻吟，Thor不得不俯下身粗暴的封住他的嘴。  
那个激烈的舌吻让Loki在完全没有抚摸的情况下射了出来  
Thor咬着牙停下来，等待他剧烈的颤抖结束了重新开始律动……  
……  
Loki满头是汗，他在接吻的间隙撕咬Thor的嘴唇：“你到底还要多久？”  
Thor绷得紧紧的肉体贴近他，然后也咬着他的唇回应：“马上就到了……可我还是想要第四轮。”  
Loki看了眼床头的怀表，有些绝望的放弃了睡觉的想法……他用手狠狠的捏住Thor紧翘的屁股：“你会死于纵欲的，你这混蛋。”

Loki在天亮之前疲惫的睡去，Thor用手抚摸着他的身体，眼光瞟到床头的怀表上——还有十分钟，他还能在这里逗留十分钟。  
Thor俯下身亲吻Loki的嘴唇，Loki在半梦半醒中嘟了下嘴唇回应他。  
Thor伸出双臂紧紧地拥抱住他——如果可以每天都这样搂着这个人睡去醒来，他愿意拿自己的一切来换。

他和Loki开始于挑逗轻浮的肉体吸引，之后是愤懑的怨怼和血腥的伤害。那场病……Thor想， Loki那场病大约是他的救赎，让他意识到自己想从这个人身上得到的远比性的愉悦更多。

“你的疤痕到底怎么来的？”某天夜里Thor依约前来，在轻轻亲吻Loki身体时开口发问。  
“回答和性爱……”Loki眯起眼睛：“你只能选一个。”

他永远都不会按你的思路出牌，Thor想。  
他从Loki身上爬起来，凑到他身边搂住他：“我要回答，那比性爱重要。”  
他又用一个吻堵住Loki即将出口的讽刺：“当然那并意味着我不想选择性爱……你知道我有多想。”

Loki从他唇边退开，眨了眨眼睛：“我的母亲”。  
他无视Thor眼中流露的惊讶与心疼，默默的勾住Thor的手，漫无目的把他的手指和自己的一一抵对起来：“母亲并非我的生母，她只是个被我父亲欺骗利用的可怜人。”  
Loki垂下头，把脑袋埋在Thor颈窝里：“父亲说我的生母在我和姐姐出生时因为难产去世了，他在一年后娶了我的母亲——一个富裕的寡妇。她为父亲怀过几个孩子，全部都是死胎，然后我父亲就过世了……母亲必须顶着爵士夫人的头衔活下去。”  
Loki蹭了蹭Thor的胸口：“你一定很好奇我为什么要叫她母亲——有些瞬间我会觉得她其实是想要爱我的，她有时会在毒打我之后给我端来焦糖布丁，然后抱着我哭泣。相比之下她更恨姐姐，从来没有一次，没有一次对她展露过笑脸——或许，她终究是爱着父亲，而姐姐会让她想起我们的生母吧。”  
Thor用手抚摸着Loki背上的伤痕，轻柔又爱怜，他哑着嗓子问：“那现在呢？她们都在英国吗？”  
Loki沉默了一会儿：“母亲去世了，姐姐还在家里。”  
他打了个寒颤，又小声说了句：“她还在家里等着我。”

Thor抱紧了他，试图低下头去吻他的嘴唇。  
Loki轻轻避开了，他转身从Thor怀里退出来：“你回去吧，我有些累——今晚没有性爱了。”  
Thor凑过去紧贴着他：“我只想陪你躺着。”  
Loki转头看着他，水光潋滟的眼眸中是Thor读不懂的眼色：“有什么意义呢？你知道在航行结束后我们是没有未来的吧？”

Thor抖了一下，终于——他们中间的这个问题终于被摆到了明处。  
他已经想了很久，却并不知如何解决。但这并不意味着他会放弃Loki，他会一直寻找，直到找到解决的途径为止。

Thor顽固的凑过去搂住Loki：“我知道，但我并不同意你的观点，而且即便你坚持这么认为，我也绝不会在航行结束前停止骚扰你。”  
Loki没有看他，也没有吭声。  
Thor又伸手指指他脖子上挂的戒指：“那么，再跟我说说这个戒指吧。”

Loki沉默了很长时间，长到Thor几乎已经要放弃等待，然后他听到Loki说：“这是夏普家祖传的红宝石戒指。”  
Loki把玩着挂在脖子上的戒指，轻声道：“它有几百年——或许近千年的历史了，一直在夏普家的长子手中流传，据说是应该送给夏普家长媳的聘礼。”  
Loki抿了下嘴，实际上，在他所知的历史中，它从没有戴在过任何一个夏普家以外的人手上。  
Thor打量着那枚镶嵌在黄金中的猩红色宝石，拒绝想象Loki把它戴在某个女子手上的画面。  
“很漂亮。”他只能这样评价。  
Loki没有应声。

Thor直到半夜还在睁着眼睛，他背对着Loki躺在床的一侧，深知自己无法入眠，夏普家的所有故事都带着一种深深的幽怨，让他既惊恐又悲伤。  
Loki的手从背后抱上来，轻轻的抚摸着他的小腹，那几乎是Thor肌肉紧实的身体上最柔软的一块地方，而Loki似乎对它有着某种偏执的钟爱。  
Thor迅速的转过身吻住Loki，他们并不需要言语来确认彼此的诉求，他早已经摸熟了Loki肢体散发的每一个信号。  
……

这一次是Thor先睡着的，他只是在高潮后轻轻吻了Loki一会儿就陷入了熟睡。  
Loki倚在他的肩上，偷偷拉起Thor的手记录了一下他无名指的指围。  
然后他叹了口气，轻轻把他的手放了回去——他深知自己这个动作毫无意义。

航行的最后两天Thor整个人陷入了一种无法控制的烦躁，被归乡的喜悦笼罩的Steve完全无法领会他朋友的烦恼从何而来，他热切的邀请Thor在波士顿多停留几日，然后去自己家中品尝Peggy精心烹调的晚餐。  
Thor点了点头，一脸的意兴阑珊。

入夜的时候Thor搂着Loki长久的静默着，就连Loki伸出手抚摸着他也无法唤起他做爱的欲望。  
他拉住Loki的手紧紧抱住他：“至少告诉我你的地址，让我能去波士顿看你。”  
Loki顺从的靠在他的怀抱，却没有说出能减少他心痛的话语：“你知道这是没有意义的，Thor。”  
Thor摇摇头，他拒绝承认Loki话语里明显的逻辑合理性。  
“告诉我你的地址。”他一遍又一遍顽固的请求着。  
“好吧”，Loki终于放弃。  
他跳下床写了一个地址给他。  
“但你应该知道我不会在波士顿久留。”他在躺回Thor身边的时候说。

那个晚上他们并没有做爱，Thor一遍又一遍的亲吻着Loki光滑的脊背，同时拼命的阻止自己流出眼泪。  
他太久没有哭过了，原以为自己早已经丧失了那个功能。  
Loki面朝床的里面躺着，自始至终一句话都没有说。

Thor Chase再次站在马塞诸塞州的土地上时，第一次感觉到他一点儿都不想离开航船。  
他凝视着Loki乘坐的马车踢踏远去，无比清晰的意识到Loki反复强调的话语里隐藏的残忍与真实。  
在航船上他们是驶向一个方向的旅伴，在陆地上，他们没有任何的交集和未来。  
Thor觉得这个现实像把尖锐的鱼叉刺进了他的身体，他像脱离了海水的鱼类一样大口呼吸着，濒临死亡而且拒绝接受。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“夏普氏粘土矿，自1706年起，就以其纯正的绯红色粘土成为皇室供应商，它在液态形式时，矿物含量极高，极具可塑性，可供生产强度最高的砖块和瓷砖。”  
Loki把承装着粘土的标本瓶放在桌子上，供建筑师们传看：“由于过去几十年的开采，我们的多数老矿都已坍塌。”  
他转过身，走到会议厅的中心，掀开摆在桌子上的木质盒盖，拿出了自己的粘土采矿机模型：“这是我自己设计的粘土采矿机模型，它可以一端向上输送粘土，一端向深处挖掘……”  
Loki按动了一个按钮，小小的蒸汽机欢快的冒着烟，传送带转动起来。  
Loki用余光扫向门口，站在那里的Edith Cushing小姐正看着他微笑，自从半小时前自己在前厅夸奖了她的小说之后这位波士顿建筑师公会主席的女儿就一直在冲自己微笑着——与Thor耳鬓厮磨了一个月，Loki几乎都忘记了自己在女士们当中是多么的受欢迎。

他冲她笑笑，转过身继续给满屋的人讲解：“这台机器将会彻底革新粘土矿的开采……”  
“关掉，有劳”，主席Cushing先生站了起来，粗暴的打断了他。  
老者望向他的眼神里，有一个老建筑师的骄傲和一个父亲的警觉：“您对它进行过测试吗？我是说使用完整尺寸的机器进行实验？”  
“还没有先生，但是……”Loki当然知道老者已经一语问到了他整个解说环节中最薄弱的一环，他在爱丁堡大学所接受的工程教育使得他比任何人都更能在这一句话中听出老者的敏锐和智慧。可是他有什么办法呢？制造这样一个完整尺寸的机器需要耗费大量的钱财，而且不到开动的那一刻你很难预料实际运作中的问题，他已经失败了几次，所以才要四处筹款，寻求更强大的经济支持。  
“所以，您有的只是个模型玩具和一些华丽辞藻。”Cushing先生把他的策划书摔在了演讲桌上。  
“您已经试过在伦敦、爱丁堡、巴黎、米兰筹款……屡次尝试，屡次失败……”老者绕着会议室漫步，句句话语都射中Loki的阿喀琉斯之踵。  
Cushing先生转过身来，目不转睛的看着Loki：“我们都是从实干起家出身……并非像您这样生而富贵……”他抓住Loki的手：“您摸到我手上的厚茧了吗？那是个建筑工人的手，而您，Loki爵士，您的手是我触摸过最柔软的。”  
Loki想起了Thor的手，他的手同样有力而粗糙，每一道厚茧都是奋斗和努力的明证。  
如果不是这次拒绝意味着自己向着死亡又靠近了一步，Loki几乎都想感谢Cushing先生了——他和Thor，甚至包括Steve，他们所有人，都为他展示了大洋彼岸这个国家国民的勇气和实干。  
哪怕残忍和粗俗呢，他们是用自己的双手在塑造自己的生活和未来。  
不像自己的祖先，选择靠美貌和阴谋来复兴家族。

Loki走出建筑师公会的大楼，然后随着身后追上了的脚步声转身。  
Edith Cushing，那金发的小姑娘跟了上来，她热切的望着他：“Sharpe先生，请原谅我父亲的无礼，我觉得您的设计棒极了，他实在是不应该这么说的。”  
Loki摘下礼帽冲她微微颔首：“谢谢您！美丽的小姐，我想您已经为我展示了整个波士顿最大的善意。”  
Edith笑了起来：“您真幽默。”  
Loki冲她伸出手来，Edith红着脸把自己的手也伸出去，Loki低下头轻轻亲吻了下她的手背：“再会，美丽的小姐。”

Loki转过身，感觉自己浑身上下的骨骼都因为自己对自己的深深鄙视而咯咯作响。  
他是在如此纯熟的使用自己的魅力撩拨这位小姐，他在无耻的走向夏普家的老路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.这一章的分标题极喜欢。  
> 就像陈世骧先生所写：朗朗世界到处藏着魍魉和鬼蜮……有情皆孽，无人不冤。  
> 唯有不动心不动情的人才不会被爱所伤。  
> 2.船上像蜜月之旅，是呀，至少在旅途中他们有足够的空闲不必考虑现实的压力，但是这种空中楼阁注定不会长久。


	8. Chapter 8

八、何物  
爱一个人到忘了自己需要多少时间？  
Thor Chase的答案是68天。

Thor从Steve家里出来时刚过5点，天空下着蒙蒙的细雨，他拒绝了Steve相送，也没拿Peggy给他递来的伞。  
他知道这里离Loki住的旅店非常近，他想走去那边看看他。 

Thor不知道自己所谓的看，是去敲开Loki的房门，还是像自己前几天做的那样，只是在旅店门口驻足徘徊，却无法鼓起勇气上前。

他有一次看到Loki拎着箱子出门，Loki的嘴唇紧绷着，一点笑意都没有，Thor猜想他是要去见某个或者某些潜在的赞助人，可是他又能做什么呢？他什么忙都帮不上。  
他只能安静的离开，不再给Loki原本烦乱的心绪增加负担。

Thor走到旅店门口的时候雨已经下的更大了，他在雨雾里看到一个熟悉的身影——Loki撑着伞，戴着漂亮的礼帽，穿着整齐的燕尾服走了出来。  
Loki招手叫下了一辆马车，然后弯腰钻了进去。

Thor茫然的跟在马车后面，心底深知自己这样做毫无意义。  
他的脚程一向很快，而马车在大雨里行进的速度正好很慢。  
马车并没有前行很远就在一座高高的大宅前停下了，Loki钻出马车，跟车夫交代了几句，就走进了大宅子里。  
过了一会儿，他拉着一位身穿华服的小姐走了出来，从院子到街道之间有个不小的水坑，那位小姐拎起了她及地的长裙，裙下是一双非常美丽的锦缎鞋。Loki笑了下，凑到她耳边说了句什么，她便拎着裙子贴紧了他，Loki伸出手，抱起她一步跨过了水坑。  
他将她一直抱进了马车，而她为他撑着伞。

一对璧人。  
Thor躲在树后想。  
马车在他身边驶了过去，车后扬起一串高高的水花。  
Thor转身走向相反的方向……他在雨里信步走着，并不在意自己会走去哪里。  
他只知道，Loki生活在一个他无论如何都无法走进的阶层和世界，那里的规则他永远不懂。

Thor买好了回楠塔基特岛的船票，他去Steve家里登门告别。Peggy为他们做了美味的鱼肉派，Thor却觉得食不知味。  
Steve给他倒了一杯酒：“听说再过两个月埃塞克斯号就要重新下水了，你会去当船长吗？”  
Thor想了想，轻声说：“或许吧。”  
一个月前，成为埃塞克斯号捕鲸船的船长是他生命里最重要的事，可现在那看起来无关紧要。

Steve皱起眉：“我劝你慎重考虑，我听公司的Stark先生说，咱们去英国的这段时间，捕鲸的收获一直都不太好，大概是近海的抹香鲸减量很快……他们很可能会希望你去走条新航线。”  
Thor喝干了杯中的酒，冲Steve笑了下：“老伙计，要是公司要开辟新的捕鲸线路，那还有谁比我更合适呢？”  
Steve瞪他一眼：“你老是这个样子——就像你是大海之子一样。说真的，我一方面很佩服你这一点，另一方面，我总担心这种自信会有一天害了你。”  
Thor知道老友在成婚后已经越来越害怕冒险了，他拍拍他的肩：“好，我记下了，我答应你，会慎重考虑的。”

Thor在傍晚时离开，Steve把他送到门口，望着老友远去的背影深深叹息。  
Peggy走上来拉住丈夫的手：“我觉得Thor这两次来都不是很开心。”  
Steve点了点头：“是的，这次返航的后半段他就已经是这个样子了，只是最近特别明显罢了……这一点都不像他，Peggy，我很为他担心。”  
Peggy踮起脚亲了亲他的脸庞：“亲爱的，有没有可能是Thor爱上了旅客里的某位姑娘？”  
Steve笑起来：“姑娘？他的眼神就没往姑娘身上放过，每天除了跟我泡在一起就是——”Steve猛地停下了，望着Thor消失的方向皱起了眉。

Thor整了整身上的衣服，敲响了Loki的门。  
里面传来一声“等一下”，紧接着是一串熟悉的脚步声。

Loki拉开门，一下愣住了。  
Thor一直没有来旅店看过他，他以为他已经离开了波士顿回楠塔基特岛去了。

Thor挤出一个笑，显得有些局促：“没打扰到你吧？”  
Loki忙退了一步，示意Thor进来，自己关上门，应了声：“没有。”

Thor在房间里站定，四下打量着不知在何处落座。  
在狭小的船舱里他和Loki曾经亲如一体，彼此分享对方最隐秘的欲求，而现在，他们客客气气的说话，像两个陌生人。

Loki转身走到Thor身边，示意他坐到沙发上，自己则走到一边的桌旁，问：“你要喝点什么吗？”  
Thor摇摇头：“不了，谢谢”。  
一阵沉默。

Loki给自己倒了点威士忌，端着酒杯轻轻的摇晃着，他摸不透Thor的来意，更不知道自己要说些什么。这个沉默局促的Thor，是他毫不熟悉的。

Thor终于鼓起勇气开口：“我是来告别的。”  
他搓着手，低头看着自己的鞋子：“我要回楠塔基特岛去了。”  
“哦，”Loki应了一声，语调很平淡。  
“你说那里很漂亮。”他又说。

“是啊，那里很小……跟波士顿、伦敦这样的大城市根本没法比，但是是的，那很漂亮。”Thor微笑着，依旧低着头。  
又是一阵沉默。

“那你路上小心”Loki又挤出一句话来。  
“注意安全，”又是一句毫无意义的重复。

“谢谢。”Thor依旧在看着自己的鞋子，感觉自己的目光都要在上面烧个洞出来了。

敲门声忽然响了起来，门外有个声音喊道：“Sharpe爵士，有位Carter Cushing先生在前台询问您的房间号，想来拜访您。”  
Loki放下酒，高声应到：“快把他请过来。”

Thor站起身，拽了拽自己的衣服：“那你忙正事吧，我走了。”  
他冲Loki点点头，向门外走去。  
Loki跑过来拉住他：“你等等。”  
Thor转过头，Loki的眼睛水水的，微微张开的嘴唇有些颤抖。

Loki把手从Thor胳膊上拿开：“你去里面卧室等我一会儿，先别急着走。”他不知道自己为什么要拉住Thor，他只是单纯的无法忍受他离开。  
敲门声再次响了起来，Thor点点头，向卧室走去。

Thor无意于窥探Loki的秘密，但是当客厅里的声音再一次提高时他再也无法控制住凑去门边偷听的欲望。  
其实根本不用偷听，那位Cushing先生愤怒的声音毫无障碍的穿越薄薄的门板传进了他的耳朵里。  
“不要以为我不明白你的用心，年轻人，我再次郑重的警告你，离我的女儿远一点。”  
“我和Edith是正常交往，Cushing先生。”  
Thor的心缩了一下，Edith，原来那位漂亮的小姐叫做Edith。

“哦……正常，Sharpe爵士，我真不敢想象您居然敢无耻的使用这个词语。”  
“请注意您的身份与措辞，Cushing先生！”Loki显然也动怒了。  
一大叠纸摔在桌子上的声音。  
“你以为我会任由一个来自异国的年轻人勾引我的女儿而不去调查他的底细吗? Sharpe爵士!！不要以为你的秘密不会被拆穿……丑闻总是会留下蛛丝马迹的，你父亲的溶血症，你的姑姑——你所谓的姑姑和你父亲那见不得人的关系，还有你母亲离奇的死亡，啊——还有紧随其后的，你姐姐的疯癫……这样一个家族的后裔居然敢用正常二字来形容自己？！”  
长久的静默，Thor没有听到Loki的任何反驳。

对方似乎也在等着Loki的反应，过了许久才再次开口：“其实从你的设计里可以看出你是个有才华的年轻人，假以时日一定会成为一个很好的工程师。这张支票，你可以把它看作我请你离开我女儿的分手费，也可以把它看作一个老建筑师对一个运途不济的年轻人的关怀，收不收下随你，但请记住，你再靠近Edith的时候，我会动用为我不耻的势力。”  
Loki还是没有做声，关门的声音响起，外面彻底安静了下来。

Thor拉开门，他知道自己不应该在这个时候走出去，那些话无论真假，都一定深深的伤害了Loki的自尊，这时候的Loki一定会像个刺猬，把所有的刺都竖起来保护自己，可是那又怎么样呢？  
刺也不能阻止他。

Loki呆呆的站在屋子中央。  
Thor走近他，压低了声音叫：“Loki。”  
Loki转过脸来，他的脸干干的，并没有Thor预想中的眼泪。  
“你都听到了？”他开口，声音毫无波澜。  
Thor点点头。  
Loki笑起来：“那很好，省去了我再跟你解释的功夫。”  
Thor瞪大了眼睛，摸不准他话里的意思。

Loki给自己倒了一杯酒，翘起腿坐在沙发上，像个真正的，盛气凌人的爵士。  
“想必到现在你已经猜到，我以前给你讲的鬼故事说的就是我自己的家族。”  
Thor点点头，向着他走了一步。  
Loki举起手，冲着光打量着自己苍白的手指：“从任何意义上来讲，我都是那个鬼故事里活在现世的魔鬼。”  
“你不是，”Thor想都没想就冲口反驳他。  
Loki笑起来：“你可真冲动……不过我得承认，正是你这股冲动简单打动了我，我在想，那么多代人都在尝试搞上各种各样的女人来试着破除魔咒，或许我应该找个男人试一下……我找到了你，虽然并没有奏效，不过做爱的感受还算愉快。”

Thor打了个冷战，一步也移动不了，他觉得坐在沙发上的那个Loki很陌生，更像是一张浮动着的Loki的面皮。

Loki喝干了酒，站起身来，拿起桌上的支票笑了几声：“这老头也真是笨的可笑，我原本接近Edith就是为了她的钱财啊，我对娶她毫无兴趣……家族里早就有人试过了，除非是跟夏普家的人造的种，否则不是死胎就是流产。”  
他转过身冲Thor抬了抬下巴：“我跟你说过的嘛，像我母亲——所有的孩子都是死胎，每一个！全部！” 

Loki把支票收到自己的笔记本里，拍了拍笔记本，用格外轻松的语气道：“好了，建筑师公会一行也不算一无所获，我得继续在美国找人为我投资了。如果不行的话……”  
他转过身冲着Thor笑道：“如果不行的话，我还要赶紧赶回英国，在30岁死掉之前去上我的姐姐好让她能怀上几个孩子——在这方面我毫无技巧，说不定还要找你多多讨教。”

“别说了，”Thor抬起头看着他，湛蓝的眼睛里全是泪水。  
Loki愣了一瞬，马上又用嬉笑的面容掩饰了自己的惊讶，他走过来揽住Thor的脖子：“这是干嘛呢，说不定这是我们在波士顿的最后一夜了，你不想和我好好的干一次吗？”  
Thor伸出双手抱住他：“我求你别说了，Loki。”

Loki的话像是尖刀一样划过他的筋骨皮肉，Thor并不难过于Loki故意做出的想要伤害他的姿态，他难过于Loki说出这些话时的笑容——他知道Loki有多爱哭，他要做出这种笑来伤害他人，必定先已把自己伤了个体无完肤。

Loki呆呆立着，并没有回抱他，只是冷冷开口：“真的不留下过夜吗？”  
Thor抹去自己的泪水，慢慢放开了他，摇了摇头。

他想要用自己的力量温暖Loki，但是这一次不行了，那股诅咒的力量太强大太强大，不是自己几个微笑几分温存就能解决的问题。  
没有必要也没有可能再制造出自己可以守护Loki的假象，这一点他们两个都心知肚明。

Thor冲Loki伸出手：“我走了，愿命运之神眷顾你，Loki。”  
Loki没有握他的手，而是径直走出去为他开了门。  
在Thor跨出门的那一刻，他听到Loki说：“命运之神已经抛弃我很久了，Thor。”  
不等他转过身，Loki就在他身后牢牢的关上了屋门。  
Thor在门外流下泪来，没有再敲门，他们都明白，更多的纠缠已经没有任何意义。

Loki摔倒在门后，眼泪止不住的涌了出来。  
命运的齿轮在他身上碾过，从来都只留下鲜血。

他记得15岁的那一年，姐姐拿起厨房里的刀把母亲砍死在了浴缸里，鲜红的血水涌出来，流了一地。  
姐姐被警察带走，他一次次的去跟法官申诉，诉说姐姐所遭受的虐待……他没有提及自己，比起描绘母亲实际经受的煎熬，他宁可人们把她记录成一个重男轻女的狠心女人——至少在那样的虚构里，这个家里是有一点点正常的亲子之爱的。  
姐姐最后被关进了精神病院，直到十年后才“病愈”。Loki不知道那所谓的病愈到底是什么程度，总之姐姐再也不是当年温柔美貌的少女。  
他跑过去拥抱姐姐，她只是呆呆的叫了声“Loki”。

在去巴黎之前姐姐爬上了他的床，25岁的他吓得变了脸色，他记得姐姐脱下衣服，面无表情的说：“或许，我们也应该屈从于命运”。  
而他不住的摇头，颤抖着把姐姐的衣服披回了她的身体，他求她：“再让我试试吧，姐姐。”  
姐姐呆呆的看了他一眼，依旧没有任何表情：“好，记得，只能活到30岁的人可是你。”  
Loki在那一刻明白姐姐仍是世上最爱他的人，她只是再没有别的办法。

他记得离家前自己搂住姐姐，从眼眶滚出的大颗泪水打湿了她美丽的黑色长发，他说：“如果这一次我无功而返，28岁的时候我就回来跟你结婚。”  
他挥手跟姐姐作别，隆隆的矿车跑动声在他背后作响……他觉得那成串的矿车像他罪恶的家族史，永远挖不尽的猩红粘土，永远不会停歇的血腥诅咒。

 

在伦敦工程师协会被拒绝只是给夏普家的悲剧又添了一笔，Loki记得自己经过港口区，心灰意冷。  
这里聚集着挣扎在贫困线上的码头装卸工还有在风口浪尖讨饭吃的水手，但他们至少是堂堂正正活在这世上的。自己呢？贵族？有谁知道自己光鲜的外表下掩藏的是个一副只对男人有欲望的肉体，又有谁知道自己马上就要放弃岌岌可危的道德标准屈从命运走向乱伦的家族诅咒？  
Loki觉得自己这个落迫贵族的人生简直不堪透了。

他推开路边一家水手酒吧的门，立刻被里面的气味熏得眯起了眼睛。烟草、汗臭和酒精的味道交织在一起，典型的港口区水手酒吧的味道。  
他看到吧台那里坐着一个金发男人，便向着那个方向走去……  
Loki狠狠的揪住了自己的头发，打断了和Thor有关的回忆……再想他又有什么用呢。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

远洋公司楠塔基特岛的经理小心翼翼的望着Thor Chase，等待着这个大个子水手爆发出他预期中的愤怒。  
然而Thor并没有说什么，他拿起合约，详详细细的翻看了一遍，然后把它丢回到桌子上：“你让我辅佐一个新手做船长，可以……但我要加钱。”  
经理先生咽了下口水，他完全没料到Thor会答应的这样容易，毕竟，早在近一年前自己就许诺了Thor,由他做埃塞克斯号捕鲸船的船长——没有哪个捕鲸手会不喜欢那条船。  
他拿出支票本：“你要加多少？”  
Thor想了下：“我要两倍的薪酬，提前支付。”  
经理摇摇头：“不行……就算你是我们的王牌大副也不行，这是从未有过的事。”  
Thor伸出两根手指：“2000桶鲸油——你知道除了我没人做得到。”  
经理咬牙犹豫了一会儿：“你要记下整条新航线给公司。”  
Thor伸出手：“成交，”他又指了指经理的支票本：“不要写支票，我需要现钱。”

“我能问为什么吗？”经理把钱递给Thor的时候问，虽然Thor一向热衷于冒险，却从未像这次一样带着一种孤注一掷的疯狂。  
Thor想了几秒，笑了下：“我爱上了一个人，想给他（him）一个安定的家。”  
经理想了半天，没有完全明白，他抓了抓脑袋：“你的意思是不是说，你喜欢上了某个姑娘，你想娶她(her)?”  
Thor微微笑了下，看起来有些伤感，紧接着他拍了拍经理的肩膀：“差不多就是那个意思。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thor签了这个卖身钱做什么呢？是的是的，就是大家都！能！猜！到！的那个目的 。  
> 2\. 这一章为什么要叫何物？因为啊——问世间，情为何物，直教……


	9. Chapter 9

九、难偿

爱一个人到难舍难分需要多少时间？  
Thor Chase的答案是4个月。

 

Steve看着袋子里的钱，深深吸了口气，抬手晃了晃Thor：“跟我说你没疯”。  
Thor笑着打他一拳：“拜托！我这一生从未像现在这样清醒过。”  
Steve皱着眉头想了一会儿，还是摇了摇头：“我想我有必要提醒你，我认为你已经疯掉了。”  
Thor哈哈大笑起来：“我想你是对的，我的朋友。”

Steve叹了口气，正色看着Thor：“这值得吗，Thor？”  
Thor拍了拍他的手，目不转睛的看着他：“如果是为了Peggy，你会做同样的事吗？”  
Steve抽回手：“Peggy值得我为她去死。”  
Thor毫不犹豫的补了句：“Loki也一样。”

Steve知道他无法再与Thor辩驳，他的朋友一向对于自己看准的事情有难以想象的坚持，就算你调动世间一切力量也很难改变他的主意。  
Steve又叹了口气，有些伤感的看着Thor：“当时你在船上提出要照顾他的时候，我应该阻止你的，等到你拜托我照顾他时，我就觉得你们的眼神有些不对劲了，我总想着……你们都是男人，总不至于，不至于……”  
Thor拍拍Steve的肩膀：“谢谢你没有把我看作罪人，老伙计。”  
Steve笑了下：“其实你上次在波士顿的时候失魂落魄的，我就有点猜到了，我跟Peggy说了这件事，她当时说了一句话，我觉得很有道理。”  
Thor转过脸来。  
Steve伸手搂住他：“她说，爱是没有罪的，Thor。”

Steve站在船头与Thor挥手作别：“公司下次派我到楠塔基特岛要明年了，跟我保证出海前要来波士顿看我和Peggy，孩子们从姥姥家回来了，他们都想念Thor叔叔呢。”  
Thor使劲点着头：“我保证。”  
他跟着船跑了几步：“记住千万不能让他知道钱是哪里来的。”  
Steve点点头：“放心吧。”

船渐渐驶离，Thor长长出了口气……他为Loki做了所有自己能做的，把之后的事托付给Steve和Peggy，他就再无牵挂了。  
他一点都不觉得委屈，只有一种心愿得偿的淡淡幸福还有一丝难以言说的感伤。

 

埃塞克斯号拟定起航的时候是冬天，随着那个日子渐渐逼近，海风里头开始夹杂了凉意，但是还并没有太冷。  
Thor Chase给自己的木房子钉好了最后一片挡雨板，在他即将出海的这一年里，他可不希望自己的小院子变成动物遍地野草丛生的小荒原。  
“你家并没有我想象中那么糟。”有个熟悉的声音在他身后响起。  
Thor身子一晃，直接从梯子上摔了下来。  
他结结实实的摔在土地上，四肢酸痛，头脑发懵，但是他没空管那些，只是疯一样的抬起头，找寻那声音的主人。  
那人正弯着腰看着自己，碧绿的眼睛里带着几分担忧，几分笑意。

Thor呆坐在地上，说不出话来。  
Loki冲他伸出手：“我记得你是懂礼貌的，难道不该说句最基本的欢迎你吗？”  
Thor抓住他的手站起身，忙不迭的拍拍自己身上的泥土：“欢迎你……天哪……我的天……我是说……我的天啊……你怎么会找到这的？”  
Loki笑起来，眼睛在阳光下闪闪发光：“楠塔基特岛真的非常小，而在这里打听一位叫做Thor Chase的传奇水手真的非常简单。”

Thor有些手足无措的站在自己的院子里，他想他可以请Loki进屋坐坐，因为他的小屋子并不像大部分单身汉那么邋遢，他也可以请Loki去岛上的小酒馆坐坐，让他喝一杯自己说过无数次的只有楠塔基特岛才有的啤酒……但是这并不是Thor Chase会做的事，他一向都是简洁明了，直奔主题的，所以他问Loki：“你为什么会来这里？”  
Loki放下自己小小的旅行箱，从口袋里摸出一张支票：“我相信，这张写着Mr.Sousa的支票与你有关。”  
Thor摇摇头：“没听过这个名字。”  
Loki把支票递了过来：“你的表情确实毫无破绽，我也相信你对这个名字一无所知，不过我依旧确信这笔钱与你有关。”  
Thor低头看了一眼支票，正是他给Steve那笔钱的数字，他摇摇头，把支票递回去：“真的不是我。”  
Loki叹了口气，用一种几乎是佩服的目光看着他：“银行的人说办理这项业务的是位年老的Sousa先生……我虽然经商的能力很差，但追踪资金的能力还是有的，无数个亲戚朋友的转弯转下来，找到一位叫做Peggy Carter的姑娘，哦，等等，她现在随夫姓，叫做Peggy Rogers.”  
Thor垂死挣扎着：“或许是Sousa先生对你的发明感兴趣呢。”  
Loki上前一步冲他摇摇头：“你真的，特别特别不擅长说谎。”

Thor放弃了，低下头：“我只是想尽我所能的帮帮你。”  
Loki笑了下：“你知道即便你尽了全力，这些钱对我家那座庞大的矿山来说也只是杯水车薪。”  
Thor点点头，笑了起来：“我知道啊，造一个机器，建一座工厂，这些钱当然不够，但是至少足够补充你的旅费花销，让你多去一些城市，多一些机会了。”  
Loki眨了眨眼，有些气鼓鼓的看着他：“这简直是你的卖身钱——你知道你这么做有多疯狂吗？”  
Thor哈哈笑了起来：“关于这一点Rogers夫妇已经一再跟我强调过了。”  
他伸手拍拍Loki的肩膀：“收下吧，你可以把它当作我的投资，以后还给我收益。你知道这钱我肯定是不会收回来的。”  
Loki抬起眼看着他：“我就是来送收益的。”  
Thor愣了下，没有明白他的意思。

Loki指了指自己：“我肯定不会把钱还给你，所以就只好肉偿喽。”  
他等着Thor凑过来吻他或是抱住他，但是Thor什么都没有做。  
Loki诧异的瞪大眼睛望着Thor，只听他说：“不需要的，Loki，你应该继续你以前做的事，为挖空那个矿山想办法。”  
Loki瞪他一眼：“你知道我可不会因此感激你，说不定我会拿着你这笔钱再去骗哪个富家小姐。”  
Thor点了点头：“我不在乎。”  
Loki凑到他跟前，鼻子几乎都要戳到他嘴上了：“错过了就没机会了，我以后可不会再来找你。”  
Thor笑了下：“我知道……可那也没关系。”

Loki几乎是气急败坏了，他抬手一拳打在Thor胸脯上：“你这个疯子！你在想什么？！你他妈的到底为什么这么做？！”  
Thor被他打的退了一步，然后依旧笑着，抓了抓自己的头发：“我也不清楚，大概是因为我爱你吧。”

Loki在他话音落下的那一刻就变了脸色，他看起来就像是被极其恐怖的东西吓到了，连着后退了几步，没再说话，提起行李箱一路奔跑着，几乎是落荒而逃。  
Thor在他身后喊了几声“Loki”，他已经跑远了。  
Thor并没有去追，因为他不知道自己追到Loki又能怎样。

小岛上的天气变化毫无预兆。  
白天还是一片晴空万里，夜晚就雷声大作，下起瓢泼大雨来。  
Thor坐在屋子里，听着窗外哗哗雨声，满脑子想的都是Loki，他离开岛上了吗？有没有在返航途中遇到暴雨？  
然后他听到了敲门声。  
Thor几乎是直接跳了起来，带倒了身边的两个凳子。  
他冲过去拉开了屋门，看到他想着的那个人，正浑身透湿的站在他门口。  
Thor一把夺过了他的箱子，把他扯进屋里：“下这么大的雨乱跑什么？！会被雷劈到的知不知道？！会生病的知不知道？！你这大傻瓜！！”  
Loki一头扑进他的怀里，眼泪鼻涕全部都蹭在Thor胸前，他哭的撕心裂肺，形象全毁：“你才是傻瓜，Thor Chase，你是这世界上最傻最傻的大傻瓜。”

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Loki穿着Thor的衣服坐在椅子上，整个人都显得小了一号，他转动着脑袋打量着Thor的屋子，眼睛咕噜噜乱转。  
Thor拿了块干净的棉布擦着他的头发，在他身后笑出声：“怎么？第一次见这么简陋的房子，洁癖又发作了？”  
Loki转过身看着他：“不，我很喜欢。”  
Thor抬起手揉了揉他的脑袋：“我很喜欢你很喜欢。”  
他把棉布放到一边，把正想站起身的Loki又按了回去。  
Thor绕到Loki身边，弓下腰，把手放在了他的膝下和背后，然后轻轻吻了下他的脸颊：“让我抱你去卧室。”  
Loki歪着头看他：“为什么？”  
Thor低头笑了，似乎是有些不好意思：“不为什么，就当满足我一个奇怪的愿望。”  
Loki没再说什么，抬手搂住了他的脖子。  
Thor抱着Loki站了起来，觉得心脏被某种东西涨满了，有力的撞击着自己的胸膛，他在亲手盖起这座房子时就有过这样一个愿望，终有一天，他会抱着他的爱人走进卧房。

他最后也没能完全顺利的走到床边，Loki在他走到门口的时候就开始吻他，然后只用了一句话就打乱了他的计划，Loki咬着他的耳朵，轻声说：“我想试着一边走一边……你想不想？”  
Thor觉得从小腹升腾起一团热热的空气，在他的肢体里疯狂流窜、四处乱撞。他抱着Loki摔在床上，忿忿的吻住他的嘴：“第一次！必须在我的床！上！”  
他俯身扑到他……在这张床上，亲吻他的爱人，从18岁开始，他已经期待了整整12年。

Loki在第六次高潮的时候失控的咬破了Thor的肩膀，他用脑袋轻轻蹭着他的金发，有些恍惚的说：“我想我要精尽人亡了……这大概是个最舒服的死法。”  
Thor侧过头长时间的和他亲吻，搂紧他恨恨的说：“你想得美，我会一直把你干到醒转过来。”  
Loki叹口气，哀哀的垂下了眼眸：“摊上你这色情狂，寻个死都这么麻烦……”  
Thor用吻把他剩下的话堵了回去，无论他们用怎样的口吻调侃，都无法改变Loki正在走向死亡这个事实——这想法让他的心痛的都要裂开了。  
而Loki闭着眼睛乖乖的回吻他，没再说话。

他们在过度的体力消耗中睡去，醒来后又吻在一起，外面的雨声停下又响起，大片的乌云一直不肯散去，天似乎永远不会亮，时间于是也就跟着静止了。

Loki懒洋洋的倚在Thor身边，用脚丫踩着他热乎乎的小腿，轻声说：“这里的冬天都没有雪吗？”  
Thor摇了摇头：“偶尔会有。”  
Loki眯起眼睛：“在阿勒代尔庄园，每年冬天都会下很大很大的雪……然后粘土会把所有的白雪染成猩红色，像是洒满了鲜血一样……我小时候常常觉得冬天异常寒冷，而且恐怖极了。”  
他扭过头，凑到Thor脸颊旁亲了他一下：“这里的冬天就挺好的，而且我现在非常非常暖和。”  
Thor搂紧他，宠溺的用自己的脸蹭了蹭他的脸颊。他当然希望Loki留下来，跟他一起度过每一个冬天和夏天，但那根本就不在他的选择范围之内。  
Thor最终还是决定返回那个残酷的话题，他轻轻抚着Loki的脸，让他正视自己：“如果能让你永远在这和我一起生活，你知道我愿意付出一切。但是前提是，你得活着，否则一切都没有意义。”  
Loki拥抱他，用额头抵着他的额头，小声说：“我明白的，可你不要现在赶我走，你出海前的这十天……”Loki的声音哽咽了：“求你让我陪你十天，Thor。”  
Thor凑过去吻去Loki的泪水，今天在屋前看到Loki的那一刻，他觉得自己就像是看到了人间的神迹——如果那是命运的恩赐，他希望命运之神原谅他再贪恋这十天。  
他用亲吻和爱抚回应他的爱人——他不想再残忍的对待自己，他更无法残忍的对待Loki。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.情债是世间最难偿还的，当Thor为了这段爱情放下了一切的时候，他也终于完完全全的走进了Loki的心——其实我觉得这章是属于毒里有糖那种。  
> 2\. Sousa是谁呢？是特工卡特里在队长走后一直喜欢Peggy那个残疾哥哥。


	10. Chapter 10

十、此情  
守护一段情需要多少时间？  
Thor/Loki Chase的答案是一辈子。

抹香鲸曾经只是他想象中的生物，Loki只有在往自己颈上喷洒香水的时候才会偶尔因龙涎香而想起那巨大的生物。  
当时，大洋和鲸鱼听起来都像天方夜谭。

现在他和他的爱人缠绵在楠塔基特岛上，这岛上的一切都和抹香鲸有关。  
Loki以前听Thor骄傲的提起这个巴掌大的小岛是全世界捕鲸的中心，总觉得他是在吹嘘，现在他信了。  
铁匠铺里打磨的是成排的捕鲸叉，近海上泊满的是捕鲸船，市场上熙熙攘攘，来往穿梭的人当中有近一半都是水手。  
Thor认识水手当中的一小半，他不认识的那一半也大多认识他。于是他们走在街上的时候，便不断有人过来打招呼：“Chase先生！你好大副！……”。  
Loki特意换了普通的衣着，但他的气质在人群中还是显得和一切都格格不入，常常会有人偷偷凑过来问Thor这是谁，Thor就板起脸：“这是我的一个雇主。”

Loki偷偷取笑他：“明明是我拿了你的钱，却说我是你的雇主。”  
Thor清清嗓子，然后转过头凑到他耳边：“不要被你所看到的表象迷惑，其实，我只是个伪装成捕鲸手的隐秘……”  
Loki抬脚踹他，想阻止他把最后两个词说出来：“你是不是打算拿这个话笑话我一辈子？！”  
Thor灵活的躲开，又转个圈跑到Loki的另一侧把话说完：“男——妓——”。  
Loki一把揪住他的耳朵：“看我回家怎么收拾你！”  
Thor歪着头假意跟他求饶，眼睛里却因为Loki说出的那个“家”字热泪盈眶——Loki把他简陋的小院子叫做家。

他们抽出一天的时间一起去了波士顿拜访Steve夫妇，Thor去商店里为孩子们买礼物时Loki坚定的拒绝进去，Thor张口想跟他理论两句，Loki就哈哈笑着跑去街角不见了踪影。

结果孩子们却异常喜欢Loki，三个小家伙一窝蜂的把Loki扑倒在地上要求他陪着做各种游戏，Thor在一旁因为Loki的窘态笑出了眼泪，直到他张口求援才走上去把三个小恶魔夹在腋下强行带走。  
下午时分他们跟Steve夫妇辞别，打算赶傍晚的船回去。Peggy拉住Loki，坚持要求他到更衣室拿些东西。Thor抓住这个机会把Steve拉到一旁：“如果一年后我没有回来……”。Steve点点头，用一个拥抱打断了Thor：“我知道，Thor，我知道。”  
Loki带着一条崭新的手工围巾出来，一脸羞涩，身边是笑的满是母性光辉的Peggy，Thor和Steve看着他们笑了起来，各自侧了下身子抹去了自己眼角的泪痕。

Thor在这十天里做了所有Loki要求的事——除了第六天夜里Loki突发奇想，一定要让他趴在床上袒露身体。Thor不明就里的趴好的时候感觉Loki的手指抵到了他的穴口，然后趴在他身上坏笑了起来：“今天换我做上面那个，好不好？”  
Thor整个人都炸了，他一脸惊恐的翻过身：“什么都好说，唯独这个我不能答应你。”  
Loki大笑着把他扑倒在床上：“我就是想看你这个表情来着……就算你愿意，我还不愿意呢，做上面那个累死人了。”  
半夜里Thor还是忘不了这个事儿，他思前想后终于凑到Loki耳边：“要是你实在想，那这次你就做上面吧。”  
Loki翻个身把他抱住，用一个热辣辣的吻作为他的奖励，然后Loki用脚丫踩着他的脚丫，宠溺的咬着他的耳朵：“第一次很疼很疼，你愿意，我还不舍得呢。”  
Thor一下就哭了出来。  
因为Loki，他真是把30年积攒的眼泪都流尽了。

第十天夜里Thor再次失眠，一如在大海上分别的前一日。  
Loki拉起他坐到床边，然后在他面前单膝跪地。  
Thor被他这个动作搞的目瞪口呆，然后看到Loki从脖子上摘下了红宝石戒指。  
Loki把戒指举到他面前：“你愿意做我的丈夫吗？Thor Chase。”  
Thor嗓子里哽的说不出话来，他长大了嘴，用嘴型说了无数次我愿意。  
Loki把戒指戴上了他的无名指，严丝合缝的宛若定制。  
在他发问之前，Loki凑过来吻他：“你去玩具店的时候我就是去珠宝店取它了——我在你睡觉的时候偷量的，量了三次。”  
Thor Chase，或者说刚刚产生的另一位Mr. Sharpe，抱着他的爱人倒在婚床上，然后因为想到即将到来的分别而无法动作。  
Loki翻身骑到他身上，俯下身亲吻他的嘴：“今晚交给我，亲爱的Mr. Sharpe and Chase。”  
Loki扶着Thor的分身抵到自己的最深处，他想把Thor整个都包裹在自己身体里，让他哪儿都去不了。  
……

起航的日子终于到来，Thor拿着行李走出家门，却一次又一次跑回去吻住Loki。他终于明白Steve为何不再喜欢远航，当家里有你的爱人的时候，你真的一步都不愿意远离。  
Loki倒是难得的平静，轻轻吻去了他的泪水推他离去。

埃塞克斯号是那年冬天最后一批起航的船只。送行和看热闹的人群熙熙攘攘的拥挤在海港上。  
Thor乘坐着小船向着泊在近海的埃塞克斯号驶去，在牧师祈福的经文中不断回头。  
他已经叮嘱了Loki不要来送他，那种分别的痛苦对他们来说都是太强烈的折磨。  
然而他看到了他，躲在人群边上的Loki。

Loki捕捉到了Thor的视线，然后冲着他的方向举起一根手指，轻轻的放在了自己的嘴唇上。  
他们痴痴的对望着，Thor做了同样的动作。

小船越行越远，最后连巨大的埃塞克斯号帆船也消失在了地平线上，人群渐渐散去，只剩下Loki一个人呆呆的立在海边上。  
Loki已经忘却了周围的一切，他只是在想，如果他一直这样望着，Thor是不是就能更快一点回来。

 

之后的一年Loki在美国旅行，他筹集到了几笔很小的资金，连同Thor留下的钱一起汇到了英国去，姐姐Lucille来信说他们换了新的代理，是个同样毕业于爱丁堡大学的踏踏实实的小伙子。没多久那个叫Bruce Banner的男孩写来信件，还附了好几幅自己的机械设计图与Loki交换创意。信末Bruce请Loki给他的粘土采矿机起个名字，Loki想了几秒写到：“我想叫它Chase。”  
几个月后Bruce来信：“追逐（chase），那真是个好名字。”  
Loki看着回信笑起来，是啊，Chase真的是个好名字……Mr. Chase是他这一生唯一值得的追逐。

他的病又发作了7、8次，冬天特别严重的一次Steve和Peggy不得不把他送进了麻省总医院，接诊的医生对他的血液检查毫无头绪，日复一日搔头懊恼。  
最后Loki都有些同情起那医生来，他与他开玩笑道：“你治不好我也没关系，总还是可以拿我当个稀有病例记录下来，我也好借这个机会名留史册。”  
那医生很是认真的点了点头，没几天拿来了一个写着Loki Sharpe综合症的病例报告。  
Loki把他的报告接到手里，用笔把Sharpe划掉重新写上了Loki Chase.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------

去Steve家里拜访的时候越来越难以保持欢乐的气氛，连孩子们都注意到了Thor叔叔长久的缺席开始闷闷不乐。  
Thor出海已经超过一整年，圣诞节过后Steve犹豫着在餐桌旁拿出一叠文件，然后在Loki明显变得怒不可遏的脸色中又收了起来。  
埃塞克斯号上一次传回信息是几个月前了，有搜返航的船看到他们在厄瓜多尔海域捕鲸。那之后再无消息。

Loki的病在第二年发作的更加厉害，有好几次，他躺在某处宾馆的小床上都以为自己不会再醒过来。  
他早已经过了28岁生日，却并没有依照承诺返回大不列颠。Lucille在他生日当天寄了一封信来，上面只有简简单单的两个字：“归否？”  
Loki把信收起来，然后把一叠整理好的运算资料寄给了Bruce Banner。

Loki29岁生日时Steve请他返回波士顿，把一张船票摆在了他面前。  
他跟Loki摊牌：“公司已经考虑埃塞克斯号遇难，正在联系所有可能经过它最后出现那片海域的船只，做最后确认。”  
Loki低着头：“那就是还没确定，对吧？”  
Steve又把船票往前推了推：“Thor走之前交代过我，等你过了28岁就务必提醒你返回英国，去年你愤怒成那个样子我没忍心提，但今年我不能再等了，否则Thor会恨我一辈子的。”  
Loki不去拿那张船票，一脸无所谓的摇摇头：“要是Thor不在了，也就无所谓恨你了。”  
Steve苦笑了一下：“他那么固执，死了也不会放过我的。”  
他把船票塞到Loki手里：“调查结果一个月就会出来，到时候我亲自送你上船。”

没到一月就传来了确切的消息，有艘西班牙的船只在赤道附近遇到了埃塞克斯号的残骸。那艘巨大的捕鲸船已经化为一堆碎片，所有目击者都说不可能有人生还。  
Loki在Steve家中听到这个消息没发一言，Peggy小心的走过来握住他的手，Loki只说了句：“没有见到Thor的尸体，谁都别想让我相信他死了。”  
Peggy在他身边蹲下来，抚摸他的脸庞像抚摸一个孩子：“可是你首先要自己活着，才能等来Thor呀。”  
Loki从身后的皮包中拿出一叠厚厚的稿纸，望着Peggy挤出一个笑：“这两年我算了很多遍了……按现在的速度，挖完猩红山峰的矿要38年。”  
Peggy在他之前哭出了声，Steve走过来搂住他们两人也红了眼。

29岁时的冬天Loki给姐姐寄了最后一封信，然后告别Steve夫妇乘船前往楠塔基特岛。  
他笑着跟Steve说记得自己30岁生日时来Thor家里给自己收尸，然后一脸轻松的跟哭成泪人的Peggy说再见。

30岁的那个早晨Loki意识到自己并没有死去，只是感觉在起床时比以往更多了几分虚浮无力。然后他转过头，看到了躺在床上的自己。  
不久后他看到Steve打开房门，流着眼泪抱走了自己的肉身。Steve和Peggy按照之前说好的，把自己焚烧后的骨灰洒进了大西洋Thor出航的方向。  
Loki看着自己的骨灰散入大洋，眼泪也随着海风成串飘落，他闭上眼睛：“Thor，如果你已经葬身大海，那么现在我就来找你了。”

Loki每天都会准时出现在楠塔基特岛码头栈桥的尽头，从日升等到月落，他看着自己在海水里的倒影一天天变得更淡，感觉就像是有剃刀一下下剥离着他的血肉。  
他知道那是永恒的诅咒在召唤他的灵魂回到猩红山峰，但是他不会遵守，他要在这里等着Thor，用尽生前和死后的每一天。

 

没有人料到能有人从那样的海难中生还，直到埃塞克斯号沉没后的第390天。  
埃塞克斯号四名幸存船员返回楠塔基特岛时全岛的居民都去迎接，熙熙攘攘的人群却像死一样寂静。  
早有传言幸存者是靠着吃死去同伴的尸体为生，所以所有人看着他们就像看一群从地狱归来的幽灵。

Loki一眼就看到了Thor，尽管长久的饥饿和暴晒已经将他折磨的不成人形。  
Thor垂着头走着，就像一具行尸走肉。  
他昏暗的眼眸漫无目的的望向自己站立的方向，似乎是想找寻一段回忆或一个幻象。  
然后他的脸色变了，眼泪止不住的涌出了眼眶，他踉跄着奔跑过来，冲自己伸出了手。

Loki觉得异常寒冷，他想要冲Thor伸出手来，或者勉强冲他挤出一个笑容，但是他已经宛似骷髅的身躯骨架无法做出任何动作，更无法表露神色。  
哪又有什么关系呢，Thor还活着呀，命运之神已经满足了他日夜的祈求。  
可是，如果还能让他再触摸Thor一下，再多看Thor几眼，那该……  
一阵海风吹过，在Thor跑到栈桥尽头之前，Loki的影子消散在了空气里。


	11. Chapter 11

十一. 可待  
*君埋泉下泥销骨,我寄人间雪满头*

 

忘记一个人需要多少时间？  
Thor/Loki Chase的答案是永远不。

 

Bruce Banner在伦敦港紧张的搓着手。  
27年来，作为夏普氏粘土采矿机在大不列颠的代理人，他从未见过自己远在美国的赞助人。  
他的赞助人似乎从来不在乎粘土和挖掘机的收益，只是像个偏执狂一样想挖空那座矿山。  
就像那位居住在坎伯兰郡阿勒代尔庄园，守护着猩红山峰的最后一位夏普氏后裔一样。

汽笛声息了，大批的乘客走下轮船，Bruce举高了手中的牌子，高喊着Mr. Chase.  
人群中一位白头发的老者向他走来，Bruce快步迎了过去，他不知道自己为何如此确信……或许是因为所有的乘客都行色匆匆，唯有这位老者的目光哀伤沉静，就像是走向归乡时的最后一段旅程。

Thor Chase再次踏上英国的土地时已经59岁。  
经年累月的思念和悲伤在他脸上刻下了无情的痕迹，他看起来远比实际的年龄要苍老。  
时光带走了他的青春，但没人能带走深埋他心底的爱恋。  
他用了27年的时光来积攒金钱，几乎每一分都汇来了遥远的大不列颠。  
离开美国的时候他和Steve拥抱着哭了，因为知晓彼此今生不会再次相见。

马车到达阿勒代尔庄园的时候天空正飘着大雪，Thor跳下马车，拒绝了Bruce的搀扶，冲他点点头道：“去布置吧。”  
地面的白雪泛着浅浅的红色——已经被挖空的猩红山峰不再像Loki描述的那样，会把白雪染的血红。  
Thor仰起头看着矗立在前方的古老城堡，然后他看到了她，守候在门边的那个女人。

她看起来有五十几岁，肤色苍白，身形消瘦，一头花白的长发卷曲着几乎要垂到地上。  
Thor鼻子一酸，几乎哭了出来……她长得太像Loki了，若是他的Loki能活到如今，必定也是这般容貌。  
那女人缓步走了过来，在白雪上留下一串红色的脚印。

Thor冲她伸出手：“想必您就是Lucille Sharpe小姐，我是……”  
Lucille没有理会他伸过来的手，冷冷的打断了他：“我知道……你就是他信里说的那个人。”  
Thor点点头，丝毫不为Lucille的冷淡介怀，她一个人孤苦一生，初见陌生人必定不知如何应对，这种心境没有谁比他更了解。

Lucille盯着Thor，开口道：“让我看一眼戒指。”  
Thor从脖子里抽出挂绳，给她看了一下。  
Lucille没露出什么特别的表情，转过身，淡淡冲Thor说了句：“随我来吧。”  
Thor跟随着她走进那座旧宅，不由得倒吸了一口冷气。  
这城堡里比外面更冷，斑驳的墙面上爬满了霉菌斑，已经腐朽的屋顶在风雪中一块块剥脱下来……尽管如此，还是能在残留的实木楼梯上与褪色的壁画中看到这里昔日的辉煌。  
Thor伸手扶上一边的楼梯，想象年少时的Loki在这里跑上跑下的样子，他叫住Lucille：“我可以去Loki的房间看看吗？”  
Lucille在楼梯上站住脚，并没有转身，她淡淡应到：“他的房间在三楼，几年前就已经被腐蚀的塌掉了。”  
Thor没再说话，默默的跟随着Lucille走上楼去。

二楼的第一间是个保存完好的书房，屋子一角有个壁炉，已经熄了火，成堆的书已经分箱装好，正待搬运出去。Lucille在原地转了一下，指了指墙上已经腐朽的书架：“Loki小的时候喜欢在这里看书，而我则坐在一边弹钢琴……在母亲不打我们的时候，那也算挺好的时光。”  
她提起母亲二字时抖了下，Thor不知道那是不是精神病院中治疗遗留的某种伤害。  
Lucille冲他招招手，从自己的裙兜中掏出一封信来：“想必你也知道，Loki离开英国的时候我们的关系有些尴尬，所以他没常写信回来，这一封……我想他是希望你看到的吧。”  
Thor从她手中接过信来，双手颤抖的厉害。  
Lucille把他拉到窗边的一个位置，轻声道：“他以前喜欢坐在这里看书，因为可以晒到太阳。”说完这句话，她转过身，悄声走了出去。

Thor展开信，看到了Loki工整的手书，他忍不住笑了一下，眼睛微微湿了……Loki说过自己是有洁癖的，果然连书信都不带一点多余的墨迹。 

 

阿勒代尔庄园  
坎伯兰郡  
大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国

亲爱的Lucille，  
很抱歉时隔这么久才给你回信，我感动于你对我归乡的邀请，但是亲爱的姐姐，我只能说声抱歉。  
我想我不能活着回到你身边了，请你切切珍重，不必再为我挂心。  
二十九年的生命很短暂，但是我很幸运能在最后的三年里遇到值得我挚爱一生的人。说来也是难料，我和他相处不足短短半年，却深知这半年的人生比之前所有都更有意义。  
亲爱的Lucille，不要怪我不带他一起回去看你，他们说他已在远航途中葬身大海，而他亦早为我备下了返英的船票。  
可我不能离开，我要在这里等着他，直到我魂飞魄散为止。  
如果这世上真有奇迹，或许将来有一天你还能见到父亲留下的戒指，那么请好好对待拿着戒指的那个人，他必定是我大难不死的爱人。  
亲爱的Lucille，不要为我难过。我们为什么要选择像祖先们那样苟活着呢？我到今日方才明白，他们不是错在乱伦，而是错在放弃和利用了爱。  
为我开心吧姐姐，我死时怀着一段倾心的爱恋，并且深知我的爱人也以同样之心爱我。

你永远的弟弟，  
Loki绝笔

波士顿  
马塞诸塞州  
美利坚合众国

Thor的眼泪落在信纸上，晕染了Loki的笔迹，他慌张的捏起袖子，小心又小心的沾去了泪水的痕迹……更多的泪水大颗滚落，Thor把信放在窗台上，用布满皱纹的手捂住双眼，痛哭出声。  
过了许久，Thor感觉到一双瘦骨嶙峋的手搭在了他的肩膀上，他转过身，看到Lucille冲他伸出双手，Thor哭着把她拥进了怀里。  
Lucille抱紧了Thor流下泪水：“谢谢你，Thor，谢谢你爱上我的弟弟。”  
Thor泣不成声，他拥抱着这个与他初次见面的女人，感觉她就是与他骨血相连的亲人。

Bruce Banner布好引线已是傍晚。  
他跑进城堡里通知他的赞助人：“Chase先生，Sharpe小姐的马车已经离开，引线也都弄好了。”  
Thor点点头：“那就七点引爆吧。”  
Bruce应了声，又犹豫着开口：“……您知道，这城堡虽然废弃了，但也是一笔不小的资产，您确定要这么做吗？”  
Thor仰头扫视了一下城堡，喃喃道：“Banner先生，我辛辛苦苦劳作一生，等的就是它被毁掉的这一天。”  
Bruce没再说话，他觉得这些老先生老太太都是怪怪的，他们看这城堡……既像是在看亲人，又像是在看仇人。  
Thor抬手拍了拍他的肩膀：“Banner先生，谢谢你这些年为我们做的一切。”  
“我们？”Bruce没明白他说的我们是谁，应付着点了点头，说了句不客气。  
他转身向城堡外走去，出门时站住了脚步：“Chase先生……”，Bruce犹豫着开口：“再过半小时就引爆了，您不和我一起走吗？”  
Thor转身冲他摆摆手：“你先走，我马上就来，”然后他冲Bruce笑了：“我的爱人等一会要来接我。”  
Bruce愣住了，这是他第一次看到Chase先生微笑，老人的笑容竟让他有些莫名的感动。他也笑着冲Thor摆摆手：“那请您替我跟Chase太太问好。”  
“我会的，”Thor转过身看着空荡荡的城堡：“我会的。”

Thor走回书房里时是傍晚六点五十五分。  
他从脖子上取下一直贴身带着的红宝石戒指，轻轻把它套在了自己的无名指上。  
白发苍苍的Thor高高举起了带着戒指的手，一如当年金发的捕鲸手在怒涛中举起捕鲸叉。  
他的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，瞪大了双眼，冲那古旧的城堡和阴森森的矿井宣战：“你们这些诅咒者和懦夫，你们来拿我的命啊！！！把Loki还给我，把我的Loki还给我！！”

城堡在隆隆的爆炸声中倒下，空心的山体也跟着一起塌陷，Thor被强大的气流掀翻在地，跟着碎石一起跌落下去。  
他感觉有粘稠的血从自己头上和身体里渗了出来，眼前一片铺天盖地的猩红，在这一片血色里，他看到Loki走了出来，冲他伸出手。  
Loki穿着裁剪合体的燕尾服，带着真丝领结，黑色的卷发整齐的拢在脑后……他还是30年前那个美貌的碧眼少年，第一次见到他的金发水手。  
Thor泪流满面，他一把握住Loki的手，感觉自己像是用尽了一生的力气，他把Loki紧紧的抱在怀里，不停的吻着他：“Loki,我来接你回家了。”  
Loki伸出手拥抱他，冰凉的泪水沾湿了他们紧贴的脸颊，他说：“我知道，我的Thor，我一直在等你。”

鹅毛般的大雪很快覆盖了坍塌后的山峰。  
一轮圆圆的月亮在废墟上升了起来，给一切都撒上了幽幽的银光，皑皑白雪铺满大地，再也没有渗出一丝猩红。


	12. Chapter 12

番外1 Chase先生的病例报告——麻省总医院 血液科医生Chris Hiddleston的回忆

在麻省总医院做住院医师时我24岁，那是20年前的事情了。  
20年前我接诊过一个患者，是个皮肤苍白，格外清瘦的年轻人。  
我知道医生是不应该以貌取人的，天下间所有的人在我们眼中应该只有有病与无病之分，但是我无法不注意他的容貌。

他很动人——动人是我唯一能想到足以贴切形容他的词语，我无法用英俊或者帅气来形容他，那些词都不合适，按照怎样的审美标准来说，他似乎都有些太瘦了，额头高高的，嘴唇也显得有些刻薄。  
或许打动我的是他的眼睛吧。  
我第一次看到那么动人的眼睛，像幽碧的深泉，望不到底、没有温度，却是灵动的，满满的都是秘密和魔力。

他患有溶血症，已经很多年。  
他告诉我那是家族遗传的，伦敦和爱丁堡的很多名医都看过，毫无办法。  
我试了，连同我的老师一起，绞尽脑汁、昼夜思忖，依旧无计可施。

我常去病房看他，发现他特别喜欢望着窗户发呆。  
有一次他跟我说：等到深冬大雪纷飞的时候，他的爱人就要从远方回来了。  
我问他远方是哪里，他说是海上，很远很远的大海上。  
或许他爱的那位姑娘住在异国他乡。

我问了他之前很多年的病史，很明显他的发作越来越频繁而且越来越严重。  
我告诉他，他有可能会在几年内因为贫血或者是肾脏衰竭死去，而我很抱歉。  
因为穷尽我所知晓的医学知识，我也无法救他，这是一个医生最大的痛苦。  
他看起来毫不在乎，跟我开玩笑：“你治不好我也没关系，总还是可以拿我当个稀有病例记录下来，我也好借这个机会名留史册。”

当天夜里他突然溶血发作，毫无预兆的陷入了昏迷。  
我和老师在床旁彻夜抢救，直到清晨才把他从死亡线上拉了回来，豆大的汗珠布满他的脸庞，他在半梦半醒间动了动苍白的嘴唇，叫了一声Thor。  
Thor是谁？

第二天他客气的感谢我们，并要求护士小姐给他多加一床被子。  
他说他很怕冷。  
晚上查房时我又去看他，他裹在两层被子里依旧有些发抖，我为他搭上一条毛毯，凑近时听到他在梦里叫着Thor。  
又是Thor,  
或许那是一个他用来祈福的神灵。

他出院前我把写好的病例报告草稿拿给他看，他笑话我潦草的笔迹，之后拿起笔，轻轻的把自己的名字改成了Loki Chase。  
我很疑惑，我记得他的入院卡上姓氏是Sharpe。  
他似乎并不想多做解释，只是冲我眨眨眼：“我现在姓Chase了，Doctor.”

那篇病例报告最终没有发表，单薄的一例病例自然无法入得了医学杂志审稿人的法眼。  
我想我大约是料到了的，我只是在用自己的方式记下那个男人，我忘不了他身上浓浓的孤独和感伤。

再次翻出这份病例报告的手稿是20年后了，一位头发斑白的老者几天前预约我的门诊，跟我询问Loki Chase的病例报告。  
他自称是Loki的亲属，告诉我他姓Chase。  
即便他们共享一个姓氏，直觉告诉我他们不是亲人，他们的外貌和遗传学特征没有任何相似之处。  
看得出这位老者并不富裕，他手上的茧子和伤疤告诉我他是个从事体力劳动的人。  
可他谈吐很有礼貌，深沉的嗓音里带着一种广见世面的从容，在等待我与其他病人交谈时他会安安静静的坐在一边，我看到他望着窗外发呆，眼神落寞又专注——就像当年的Loki。

我把Loki的病例报告草稿拿给他，他一页页的翻着……我很好奇他是否能看得懂那些晦涩无趣的医学术语。  
然后我看到他的脸色变了，薄薄的水雾浮上蔚蓝的眼睛，仿佛天空中酝酿的一场雷雨。  
他颤抖着把那页草稿举起来，指着Loki改动的那一处颤声问：“这是他写的，对吗？”  
我点点头，不知道他为何如此悲伤。  
他抬手抚摸着Loki Chase那个名字，仿佛那是无价的珍宝。

他请求我把那一页送给他，我同意了——我无法望着那样一双眼眸说出拒绝。  
我从抽屉拿出医院的信封，希望把这个小礼物搞的正式一点，我拿起笔问他：“Chase先生，我该怎样称呼您？”  
“Thor，”他抹了抹自己的眼角，“Thor Chase。”

我愣住了，我一定是在哪里听过这个名字的。  
我把他的名字写在信封上，抬起头问他：“我确信我以前听过您的名字，而且不止一次。”  
他垂下头笑笑：“或许吧，或许您像大多数人一样，看过记者采访我的那篇“埃塞克斯号”捕鲸船遇难记。”  
是了，他是18年前人们都在议论的，埃塞克斯号上那个大难不死，带领船员从大海中漂流归来的大副。

我把信封递给他，冲他伸出手：“我读过您和埃塞克斯号的故事，您很勇敢，大副先生。”  
他轻轻握了下我的手，垂下头，摩挲着手里的信封：“签下埃塞克斯号的那份合约，是我这一生最正确和最错误的决定。  
我没有理解这矛盾的话语，但他显然不想再说什么了。

Thor Chase后退了一步，冲我鞠了个躬：“谢谢您。”  
我有些意外于他为了一页草稿这样郑重谢我，但在我说些什么之前，他已经走出门，消失在了波士顿的深秋里。

那天夜里波士顿忽然下起了雪，我在回家的路上瑟缩发抖。  
裹紧大衣的那个瞬间我的脑海中忽然澄明起来，Thor，那是Loki在梦里反复呼唤的名字。  
远在大海上的爱人，原本应该在冬天归来的埃塞克斯号，Thor，Loki Chase。  
一切就像是串起来的医学证据，每一个症状和体征都指向最后那唯一的答案。  
他是他迟归的爱人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：在历史中，《“埃塞克斯”号捕鲸船遇难记》是船上的大副Chase先生亲自写的回忆。


	13. Chapter 13

番外2 我的大副Thor Chase先生

——埃塞克斯号初级船员 Thomas Nickerson的回忆

【最后一章是Loki视角，所以没有任何情节提到Thor那次航海发生了什么，这篇番外会以一个小水手的视角记录Thor的经历以及——恶毒的补刀】

跟随埃塞克斯号出航时，我14岁，像每一个生长在楠塔基特岛上的男孩一样，我对大海和捕鲸充满了狂热的向往和梦幻般的想象。  
对于那时的我来说，关于人生的全部梦想就是成为一个像Thor Chase那样的男人。  
他是我的偶像，从小就是。

在大船上，我一直都没有什么机会跟Chase先生说话，他是船上经验最丰富的海员和捕鲸手，而我是个勉强过了招募标准的愣头青，他几乎负责船上的一切，而我甚至照看不好我自己。

直到那次恐怖的船难，我们的捕鲸船被那只巨大的白鲸击碎。  
我被年长的船员救起，发现我在Chase先生的救生艇上。

Chase先生不太多话，他握着船上的唯一一只手枪，晚上入睡时，他会把胳膊或是腿搭在那个放着食物的箱子上，他把食物和淡水分成若干小份，严格的控制我们每顿饭的进食。  
我记得把食物放进箱子的那一天，他对我们说：“如果你们不同意我的方案，那我们就开放这个箱子，我想大家都明白那样的情况下，我们会面临怎样的命运。”  
我或许会是食物争抢战之中最早落败的，但一旦开始争抢，就意味着所有人都会失败。  
所以没有人反对他的规定，因为我们不知道还能怎样做到更好。

漂流到那个小岛上时我们都高兴疯了，只有船长和Chase先生保持着相当的警觉。  
大家花了两天探索这个岛屿，很快发现这是个资源濒临枯竭的孤岛。  
等在这里，没有人知道什么时候才会有船经过。  
继续漂流，同样没有人知道命运如何。  
年长的船员们聚集在一起讨论着，我听到Chase先生说他选择继续漂流。

征召我的二副Joy先生选择留下来，还有三四个年长的船员跟他在一起，我跟着Chase先生上了船……他给留下和离开的人都分配了等量的面包和鱼。  
Chase先生是个比我想象中更勇敢公正的人，我选择跟随他去冒险。

再次进入大洋后我们跟船长的救生艇失散了，一连有几十天我们都漂流在一成不变的骄阳下，连周围的海面都没有任何变化。Chase先生又把我们的口粮减了半，每个人都饿成了皮包骨——包括他自己。  
船上五个人的情绪已经低落到无法言说的地步，我们都幻想着或许留在岛上是更好的选择，再这样漂流下去我们肯定都会疯了。  
只有Chase先生每天以同样的镇静分配着食物，把握着航向。

有天夜里我醒来爬到他身边，他一下惊醒了，反射性的握紧了手枪，用另一只手护紧了食物箱——他一定以为这个孩子饿的想去偷吃大家的食物了吧？前天晚上Benjamin就那么做了，Chase先生愤怒的训斥了他，警告他再这样做就要了他的命。  
他的表情让我想到了警觉的狮子，我后退了一点，表示我只想跟他说句话。  
他松懈了下来，示意我坐到他的旁边。  
我只想问问他为什么可以保持如此冷静，丝毫都不怀疑离开那岛是错误的。  
我大概永远都成为不了他那样果决的人。

他看了我一眼，皱了下眉头：“大概我比所有人都更急迫的想要回家。”  
“您有家人吗？先生。”我记得他是个孤儿。  
“我有的，”他的嘴角微微翘起，然后拉起自己脖子上挂着的挂绳亲了一下，笑着对我说：“我有一个爱人。”  
我猜想不出那挂绳的底端是什么东西，也许是那位小姐送他的礼物。

年长的Richard先生最先倒下了，他比所有人都更快的脱水消瘦下去，Chase先生把口粮递给他时，他摇了摇头，“我该去见上帝了”，他说。  
两天后他离开了我们。  
我趴在他的尸体旁，感觉到一股从未有过的恐惧，可我的身体已经流不出泪来。  
Chase先生抚摸着他的额头静默了一会儿，然后他抬起头，几乎是用尽全力的说到：“我知道这听起来很残酷，但我们不能就这样丢掉他的尸体。”

我马上明白了他话里的意思，我想其他人也明白了，我的感情反射性的抵触着这个想法，但是我仅存的理智又告诉我Chase先生是对的。  
最后所有人都同意了，Chase先生动手剃下了他的肌肉，又缝好了他剩余的身体，尽量体面的将他海葬。  
那天晚上Chase先生的脸色很不好，他靠在食物箱的旁边跟我招招手。  
“你愿意坐在我旁边陪我看守一小会儿吗？”他问我。  
我点点头，白天的事一直萦绕在我的脑海里，良心煎熬着我，根本无法睡去。  
“谢谢，”他吐出这两个字，然后趴在箱子上闭上了眼睛。  
……

“疼。”他皱着眉头叫了一声。  
我赶紧凑过去，发现他已经睡着了，是在说梦话。  
“Loki，疼。”他用一只手揪住自己胸口的衬衫。  
那时我才明白，白天的事带给他多大的伤害，他是必须做出理智选择的那个人，但他的感情也因此比我们承受更大的折磨。

醒来后Chase先生又恢复了原状，他在之后的几天再也没有表现出任何脆弱，他估算着和陆地的距离，不断的鼓励我们：所有人都能活着回到家。

三天后海上下起了大雨，冷飕飕的雨滴无情的打在我们身上，Chase先生把帆布铺在救生艇的上方，所有人都挤在一起取暖。  
雨一直没有停，我们只剩下很少的一些硬面包，Chase先生已经不怎么看护食物了，因为大家都没有力气爬过去打开箱子。

当天晚上雨停了，漫天的星斗布满了大西洋的上空。  
我无力的在甲板上躺着，觉得自己几乎都没有力气去看这样的美景——如果马上就要死去了的话，在星空下和在暴雨中又有什么区别呢？  
Chase先生显然被星空吸引住了，他蜷缩在我旁边，眼睛呆呆的看着星空，然后目光移到了堆积在我们一侧的帆布上，他的嘴角微微的翘起了一下，马上又皱起了眉头。  
他的鼻翼煽动着，用手掩住了自己的眼睛，我想他是在哭泣吧——只是我们都没有了眼泪。  
他为什么要因为星空下的一块帆布哭泣呢？  
……

“帆……”  
我抬起头，听到Benjamin嘶哑的声音。  
Chase先生撑着船舷坐了起来。“是一片帆”，他也哑着嗓子喊了起来。  
我们都几乎要嘶吼起来……大家用仅存的力量划着船，所有人的动作都无比诡异，像是拼了命的使用自己已经不听使唤的身体。

终于有人看到了我们，大船的帆降了下来，开始和我们拉近距离。  
那艘大船的船体上写着伦敦.印第安号。  
Chase先生挣扎着给俯视我们的船员报出了埃塞克斯号的名称，然后我们所有人都晕了过去。

我清醒过来时他们给了我食物，待我好一些之后把我带去船长室问话。  
船长为我和其他两个人展示了地图——我们在马斯阿富埃拉岛附近——Chase先生成功的带领我们穿越了2500英里的海洋，目视航行，惊人的准确。  
我们三人抱在了一起，我想我们这一生都无法偿还尽Chase先生的恩情。  
但是他在哪呢？

船长告诉我们，Chase先生醒来第一句话就问了时间。  
船长告诉了他一个日期，那距离我们离开楠塔基特岛已经两年有余。  
Chase先生当时听到回答面如死灰，他只说了一句“天啊，他30岁了”，就再没说出任何话语。

在绝境中保持冷静的Chase先生变得异常消沉，除了必要的与船长沟通他几乎每天都一个人坐在甲板上，倚着船舱上“伦敦”那两个字看着远方发呆。  
我有次鼓起勇气问他为什么要坐在那个位置，他看着我，哀哀地说：“因为这样，我或许就离英国近了一点。”  
他为什么会思念英国呢？我一点都不懂。

回到楠塔基特岛那天所有人都来迎接我们了，我恨不得马上跑回家里，回到妈妈身边，Chase先生却低着头，看起来没有一点生气。  
他只是茫然的望着栈桥的尽头，像是想在那一片虚空里找什么东西。  
然后他的脸色变了，眼泪如泉涌般涌出了眼眶，他踉跄的冲着栈桥尽头奔跑了过去，冲那里的空气伸出手，就像是溺水的人想要抓住最后一根救命稻草。  
可那里明明什么都没有啊。  
我挤过人群赶过去的时候Chase先生已经摔倒在地上，他茫然的用手抓着周围的空气，一直在叫“Loki”。  
Steve先生冲过来抱住了他，Chase先生扑在他怀里撕心裂肺的痛哭了起来。  
我好想问Loki是谁，而在可以开口之前我被母亲带走了。

我跟着母亲搬离楠塔基特岛时去跟Chase先生告别，那时他已经成为了另一艘捕鲸船的船长。  
我听人说Chase先生不在的时候他的家里似乎住过一个黑头发的朋友，那个人就叫Loki。Chase先生曾经跟人介绍那是他的一个雇主。  
为什么那个Loki对Chase先生来说那么重要呢？

Chase先生在远洋公司的门外匆匆见了我，听水手们说他的话比以前更少了，似乎除了出海、挣钱以外所有的精力都投入在了英国的什么粘土生意上。  
英国，又是一个我不能理解的谜题。  
他送我一枚我一直想要的鲸骨胸针做礼物，而我只能又一次表达我对他的敬意和感激。  
在他转身离开前我叫住他，鼓起勇气问：“您能让我看看您脖子上绳结的另一端是什么吗？”  
他冲我笑了下，俯下身把挂绳拽了出来。  
那是一枚很古老很漂亮的红宝石戒指。  
Chase先生怎么会拥有这样的东西？

他拍拍我的肩膀走进了公司，那是我最后一次见到他，Thor Chase，我的救命恩人，一个谜一样的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Thomas Nickerson是埃塞克斯号上真实存在的人物，出海时14岁，生于楠塔基特岛，极度尊敬他的大副Chase先生，他老年时死在楠塔基特岛上，留下了埃塞克斯号相关的回忆录。  
> 2.吃人和漂流到岛上的事件都是有回忆录记载的，Chase先生在极大的压力下公平的分配食物、尽最大努力救了自己小艇上的所有人的事情也是真的。  
> 3\. “Chase先生成功的带领我们穿越了2500英里的海洋，目视航行，惊人的准确”。这是个真实的记录——在原著看到这一段描写的时候我真的都想给Chase先生跪了。  
> 4.留在小岛的二副Joy就是我在最初一章写到的Thor的老朋友Matthew，Matthew Joy是真实存在的。本文虚构中Thor正是替他工作才去了伦敦，遇到了Loki。  
> 5\. 伦敦.印第安号还有在漂流中用帆布盖着救生艇都是真实发生的事件，我也是后来看完原著才发现了这些和我行文中惊人的巧合，实在是开心。  
> 6\. 想起漂在海上的Thor为了星空下的一块帆布哭泣，就觉得前面在救生艇上的肉都跟着虐起来了——Thor Chase虽然是我捏造出的一个角色，但他真是个好棒的人，Sharpe小爵士生命中就应该有这样一个坚定、勇敢而深情的他啊。  
> 7\. 楼主发现自己写起虐来真是丧心病狂，无法停止……但是下一篇番外3绝对不会虐了，保证傻白甜，看我的小眼睛。


	14. Chapter 14

番外3 坟场之书

住在我楼上的狗男男   
By不方便透露姓名的鬼婆婆

【看题目就知道画风又突变了对不对？放心吧，这次真的不虐了呦~ 】

 

作为一只来自古希腊的女鬼，我住在爱丁堡的那个坟场已经很久了，久到他们已经在我的坟墓周围修了七八层的房子和两层城市，想当年我的父亲把我埋在这里时，明明连那山顶上的城堡都还没有修呢。 

做鬼久了，有时候真心很无聊，必须得给自己找点乐趣。比如我的老邻居，Owen夫妇就喜欢没事去爱丁堡的南大桥桥洞里吓唬人玩。那一套婆婆我在中世纪就玩够了，没劲。

我的新近爱好是做包租婆。  
当年父亲看我死在旅行路上，大概是很愧疚，这一愧疚就给我修了好大一个坟墓，他也不想想，婆婆我一个人，住着好几层得有多难打扫，关键是坟那么大，看着冷清的恼火啊。我决定是不是把搂上那层出租一下，享受一下人多——哦不，鬼多的乐趣。

租金什么的都不重要，婆婆又不需要钱吃饭买裙子，我的条件就一个，长得要帅。  
看脸这事不能怪我，谁让婆婆是古希腊来的呢……  
什么？别跟我提苏格拉底，我活着那会儿不粉他就是因为他的颜值不够啊。

 

上周有两只新鬼来租我的坟墓，真是一对养眼极了的帅哥，婆婆自然是二话没说就租了，这种水准的帅哥，倒贴租金我都愿意啊。  
我比较喜欢金头发那只，肌肉够分明，五官也俊朗，关键是他的眼睛蓝的那么纯粹，分分钟让我想起我家乡的爱琴海。那小子长得还有点像我当年的男神…你们可能听说过他吧，他叫亚历山大。  
黑头发那只也不错，虽然婆婆我觉得他瘦了点，不太符合我们希腊人的审美，但那小子的手长的真是绝了，细长嫩白，做什么动作都有种古典舞一般的奇异优雅。还有那小子眼睛也真是漂亮，眼波流转时都是涟滟的柔光，随随便便一个眼神就把住我对面的那个丫头勾的春心荡漾。

那丫头是17世纪死的，也是没见过世面，竟然要去追求那个黑头发的。我老人家自然义不容辞要去提醒她：看不出那俩是一对吗？！婆婆我在我们老家看得多了，eye-fucking什么的一看一个准，而那俩家伙的眼神——唉，你们能体会婆婆我快要被闪瞎的心情吗？

住进来的时候金发那个牵着黑发那个的手，让他小心脚下的楼梯。  
我想说鬼魂是用飘的，要摔跤也是真不现实——可我没说出口。他们的手那么紧握着，就像春日的柔风和细雨那样默契自然，我猜想他们活着时或许经历了异常曲折的岁月，所以才格外珍惜现在这样静静守候彼此的时光。

黑头发那个说他当年是爱丁堡大学毕业的，这次是带着爱侣故地重游，我真是愤怒,要是爱丁堡大学一直保持招生颜值在他这个水平，婆婆我也不至于无聊到要出租坟墓玩，每天飘去打望帅哥就好了嘛。

可是后来问题来了。  
你们知道，婆婆我死了几千年，什么事没见过，一般的大事小事房事性事缠绵事根本撩不起我的注意，可这俩家伙有点过分啊。  
要是一次两次我也就忍了，年轻人嘛，干柴烈火的享受点燃情岁月很正常，问题是我数了数这个月，平均每天晚上都三四次，各种喘息水声调笑声不断,给上千岁的我造成了很大的困扰。

你就拿半月前那次来说吧，我正做瑜伽呢，忽然听见搂上duang的一声。  
然后就听见黑发那个的声音：“你小心点！那是婆婆的陪葬桌！”  
金发那个回应：“我白天看过了，挺结实的。”  
黑发的轻声呻吟了几声，听起来有点怨念：“我不喜欢你在我背后做……你知道我喜欢摸你的小肚子。”  
然后我就听到一阵激烈的口舌交缠，我的桌子吱呀吱呀响了好几声，似乎是某人在用行动表示不满。  
金发那个喘着气抗辩：“我并！没！有！小！肚！子！”  
黑发那个笑起来：“知道你没有……我就是喜欢摸着你下腹部那块软软的……我操！”他大口呼吸了好几下，然后我听到一声响亮的巴掌：“你怎么直接进来了，你想胀死我！”  
金发那个嘿嘿嘿的笑：“上午我们去城堡的时候你在风口处站着，大风把你头发都吹起来了，然后你的脖子露了出来，像天鹅一样漂亮……那会我就忍不住了，想着今天一定要从后面来，这样我就可以一直吻你的脖子……哎呀，Loki你别躲啊！！”  
那个叫Loki的呻吟了好几声，语气里还是忿忿的：“趴着做总感觉像在被你……啊，你慢点……强……啊……暴”。  
金发那个又笑起来，声音简直可谓淫！荡！：“你说强暴的时候自己都紧了……你故意的吧。”  
那个Loki依旧嘴硬：“才没有……我就是……啊……别顶那里……啊……”  
他的声音变成了呻吟和喘息……我又听到了我可怜的桌子在吱呀吱呀狂叫。

在吱呀声和肉体撞击的声音响了一个多小时之后，婆婆我终于把瑜伽做完了，然后又听到那金发性爱机器的声音：“亲爱的，这次从正面吧。”  
我去！又一轮？！  
那个Loki声音懒洋洋的，带着一股子高潮后的娇憨慵懒：“可是我不喜欢你从正面上我，Thor，看着你欲求不满的插入我……总是让我觉得异常……羞耻……”  
喂！！这真的不是刻意勾引吗？！！！  
那个Thor果然上钩了，这种金发蓝眼睛的大个子真是大多偏蠢！！  
“可我喜欢……正面……看我自己……”他大口呼吸着，和那个Loki沉重的呼吸声混在一起……  
“一！寸！寸！……捅进你身体里——F*ck！”两人同时发出一声呻吟。  
听声音，捅进这个动作得以完成了，我好担心我的桌子。

“我不喜欢……我被你的大家伙……啊……还有你特别快的抽送搞到……大哭……啊……失控射出来……”那个Loki在喘息间歇还不忘拿捏着委屈的腔调。  
我喝水的杯子掉在了地上！这小子绝对是个妖！孽！啊！  
那个Thor果然没受住挑逗，我的桌子以濒临崩溃的速度吱呀嚎叫了起来。  
又是一个多小时……婆婆喝了五杯水……好吧我就是做个喝水的样子。

终于那个小妖精哭了起来——“呜呜……天啊……我要……Thor……”  
婆婆我的眼珠子都要瞪！掉！了！——真是没想到小妖精说的“操到哭”这件事是真的……真是太打击我这种未婚早死又深爱基腐的孤寡老年人了。  
那个Loki哭了大约5分钟，两个人一起呻吟起来……  
我叹了口气，又一个半小时，第2轮结束，我还能抓紧睡一下。

我刚躺好，就听到我的桌子又响了。  
你妹！有完没完啊！  
还好这次桌子只响了几下，然后就听到那个Loki叫了声：“你可别把我摔了。”  
我坐起来，摔了？这又是什么体位？  
然后我听到头顶上响起了脚步声，紧接着是那个Thor带着笑意的声音：“你还记不记得那次在我家，我们第一次试着一边走一边做……你叫的嗓子都哑了，还射到了我下巴上——啊呀，你别咬我呀。”  
更响亮的肉体撞击声，还有完全无法忽视的淫靡水声，中间夹杂着Loki细碎的呻吟。  
那小子还在说话，我怀疑他是不是有点话痨：“我不喜欢……你一边走一边干我……你迈步的时候总是顶到我很深的地方……呃啊……”  
Thor的喘息声加入了前面的三重奏，Loki呻吟了好一阵，又继续道：“还有你偶尔托不住我的屁股时……我就会……啊……狠狠的落在你的……啊，大家伙上……那一下……总是顶的我都酥了……”  
我真是要给他跪了……少年啊，你为什么不去办个补习班教教撩拨调情之术呢？

又是一个半小时，然后我终于听到Loki几度被撞击的要“酥”掉的声音……话说，那个金发大个子的臂力和腰力真是过硬啊。  
他们3轮搞下来，多半个晚上都过去了……而且我强烈的怀疑我的邻居Owen夫妇也听到了他们的动静。Mr. and Mrs. Owen已经1800多岁了啊，愿性爱之神保佑他们的性欲和生殖器。

就在婆婆我决定抓紧最后的时光眯一会儿的时候，我又听到了Thor的声音：“我们做了后面、正面、走路……你这也不喜欢那也不喜欢，要不还是试试骑乘吧？”  
我好想跳上去打他——你是真傻还是装傻啊——你家那位小妖精都叫成那样了他会不喜欢？！他喜欢的都要高潮死了好不好！  
而Loki依旧懒洋洋的，声音甜腻色情的都要挤出体液来：“骑乘啊……我不喜欢诶……要自己动……好累的。”  
我觉得我都快要被他矫情哭了。

那个Thor倒是蛮不在乎，这让我进一步认识到了有些人的忠犬程度是无下限的。  
他说：“我托着你的小屁屁嘛，你不愿意动的时候我就动，好不好？”  
楼上传来一阵悉悉索索的声音，听着像是躺床上了，然后我听到Loki开口：“要是我等下累的瘫在你胸口怎么办？那不就没得做了？”  
一阵湿漉漉的亲吻声，Thor在接吻的间隙答：“来嘛，对你老公的长度和腰力要有信心。”  
Loki在渐渐响起的肉体撞击声里呻吟，继续道：“如果我凑上去舌吻你……会……会有可能滑出来的……那样好扫性。”  
一阵剧烈的撞击掩盖了他的声音，Thor咬牙切齿的动作着：“明明从！来！没！有！滑出来过！！！”  
Loki尖叫着，不忘补上最后一刀：“你老公我今天特别湿嘛……难保……啊……”  
天啊，谁快来收了这个妖精。

等到这对狗男男终于证明了再湿都不会滑出来的时候，天都已经要亮了。  
几天后我桌子坏掉了，那个Loki脸上带着笑，跟我说是Thor白天走路不小心撞坏的，还说他是学工程的，可以设计一个新的赔给我。  
小妖精撒谎不打草稿不眨眼很无耻有木有？！  
走路撞坏的？你咋不说你吃饭吃坏的呢？欺负婆婆我头昏眼花听不见啊？婆婆我死的时候年轻，越死越精神，我听觉超敏锐好不好？！

就在我认为我被他俩磨练到抗色情能力无人能及的时候，他俩前天晚上又刷我的下限了。  
这回是被我撞到在我家门口说情话。  
那个Thor问：“要是我们以后去投胎，你打算去哪里？”  
Loki白他一眼：“这样不挺好的么？要投你投去，我做鬼还没做够呢。”  
Thor搂住他一阵亲：“你做什么我就做什么，我就是问个假设性问题。”  
Loki仰头看了看山上的城堡：“那我打算去做个王子，”他伸出手指头勾勾Thor的下巴：“而你要成为我的侍卫，每天都守着我。”  
Thor抓了抓脑袋：“侍卫啊……那我要是想干你了岂不是很容易被打死？……不好不好，我也要做王子。”  
Loki翻了个白眼儿：“那咱俩不成亲兄弟了，还干个屁啊！还是做侍卫！”  
Thor想了想：“兄弟也可以搞在一起啊……”  
然后他抢在Loki攻击他完全不存在的道德伦理底限之前说：“不是亲生的就好了嘛。”

Loki挑起眉，伸手拧着他的脸：“哈？这就是为什么你上次高潮的时候叫我弟弟吗？老实交代，你有这种乱伦的性幻想多久了？”  
Thor脸都没红，笑着凑过去吻他：“也没有特别久……从27年前你告诉我你家的故事开始吧……我只是想着如果你是我收养的弟弟的话，我就可以从你一出生就每天亲吻你，然后到你情窦初开的时候把所有小妞都从你身边赶走，夺走你的初吻直到把你的嘴唇都亲得肿起来……”  
Loki红了脸，放在Thor腿上的手不自主的握紧了：“你还真是继承了我们夏普家的优良传统！！”  
Thor很满意自己调情的效果，把湿漉漉红润润的嘴唇转移到Loki的耳朵边：“我会在你刚成年的时候就夺走你的初夜，用我的大家伙在第一次就把你干到哭着求饶，让你除了我再也不能想任何人……除了我没有任何人可以碰你……甚至包括你自己……你会忍不住每晚都找我求欢，而我会一次次把你干到筋疲力尽，把我滚烫的精液全部射到你身体里……直到你的小肚子鼓鼓的，跟我求饶说：哥哥，我再也装不下了，它们会溢出来……”  
Loki的呼吸都不顺畅了，眯着眼在Thor的唇瓣旁摩擦着自己的颈子。  
Thor也坐不住了，他一把把Loki抱起来，吻上他的脖子，喘息着说道：“我现在就要那么做，我的——弟弟——”

自然又是天雷勾地火，我楼上的床都差点塌了。  
你妹！那床可是亚里士多德设计的啊，你们这两个色！情！狂!

我昨天白天终于去找他们投诉了：“你们知道，就算婆婆我是个鬼魂，也还是有睡眠需求的。” 那个小妖精Loki扫了我一眼：“所以呢？”  
我咬着牙说：“你们就不能节制一点吗？”  
那Thor瞪大了眼睛，嘟着嘴唇看着特别委屈：“可是我们已经节制过了…我们平时明明都不止七八次的”.   
我真是要一口老血喷在他脸上了！！！！！要不是婆婆我看得出Thor死的晚些，是死之后又恢复了年轻的容貌，我几乎都要怀疑他们是同时纵欲精尽而亡的。

Loki果然还是机灵些，笑着讨好我：“婆婆我们就要回美国去了，等您什么时候有空去玩，我让他带您去海上看水鬼补偿您。”  
笑话，婆婆什么没看过，拿些水鬼糊弄我。于是我决定要点实际的补偿，我说：“七八次我其实也可以不介意…”  
Thor笑起来，一脸期许的看着我，Loki似乎猜到了我的心思，眯着眼皱起了眉头。  
然后我说：“我要求看现场版！！”

结果他们当天就搬走了。  
唉，失策失策，早知道选看水鬼就对了嘛，好歹还能留个地址什么的，可以趁他们不备去看现场版啊。  
话说，你们有人知道他们搬去哪了么？多远婆婆我不都介意飘过去的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1\. 没错的，楼主是借用了Neil Gaiman大叔的《坟场之书》的梗，爱Gaiman大叔这个事怎么好掩饰呢。  
> 2\. 楼主真是把所有的节操都拿来写这篇肉了……觉得没吃饱的同志请出门左转自行补钙吧！！楼楼的幻肢已经ED了……

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 时间线索是1820年，英国近乎要完成工业革命，正是获得“雾都”美称的年代，据考证，1842年，英国人使用了整个西方世界煤炭产量的三分之二。而这时石油还没有发现，工业生产和日常生活中大量需要鲸油，捕鲸事业因而发展的如火如荼，位于马塞诸塞州的楠塔基特小岛成为了捕鲸业重镇，近海的鲸鱼很快被人们捕杀干净，人们开始远航，乘坐捕鲸船去大洋深处捕鲸。锤哥在《海洋深处》帅出新高度，但是历史已经过去，捕鲸是不！对！的！杀害鲸鱼是残忍的！我们都要爱护这个地球和它的生物。  
> 2\. 《猩红山峰》的发生时间是1901年，但是攻受问题，要随着锤哥的时间走……呵呵，并不是，主要是为了保留龙涎香这个主题啦。  
> 3\. Cider一点都不娘娘腔，像我这样的纯汉子就最喜欢Cider啦，哼！  
> 4\. Porter（波特） 据说是英国在18、19世纪工业革命期间格外代表性的啤酒。口感很重很强烈，带点苦味，颜色很深，有巧克力和焦糖般的甘甜。


End file.
